


Stuck In Place || Jaeyong

by Jaerontaemo, QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Series: SIP [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, Cute Ending, Cute Lee Taeyong, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, High School, Jaehyun is straight for a second, Johnny is jaehyuns best friend, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Puppy Love, Soulmates, Taeil and doyoung are minor characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnten, minor luwoo - Freeform, taeyong is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/Jaerontaemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Taeyong recently moved to a new town with his mother and saw a festival was happening nearby. Jaehyun on the otherhand was on a date with his girlfriend. They were both in line to ride the "Wheel of fate" a popular ferris wheel ride for couples. Rule states you can't go without a partner, due to safety reasons. It was time for their turn but minutes before, Jaehyuns girlfriend stepped away leaving him alone in the line. Taeyong didn't have a partner and was unaware of the rules. As Jaehyun was about to leave to look for his girlfriend, he noticed the disappointed look on Taeyongs face. He agreed to go up with Taeyong, but why?The story begins when they share a cabin and it becomes stationary in the air.Available on wattpad
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Ten johnny suh
Series: SIP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. City 127

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic  
> I dunno what else to say.
> 
> Expect:  
> \- English Language  
> \- Jaeyong  
> \- No profanity  
> \- Some boring/cliche parts

Taeyong laid down on his unclothed bed and stared up at his glow-in-the-dark star stickered ceiling. Around him on the floor were multiple boxes and plastic containers with his things.

Today he and his mom were moving to another town, since she got a promotion at work. He wasn't completely okay with it knowing that he'd be going to another school and be forced to make new friends. Of course, he was happy for his mom but he just didn't want to repeat the same process of making friends, when he was finally comfortable with his current school.

"Tae, are you finished packing up?" His mom shouted while she made her way up the stairs to his room.

He sighed to himself before he responded. "Not yet mom, I still have a little bit of stuff to pack."

His mom made it to his room door and leaned on the door frame and stared at her son.

He hesitated. "Mom...do we really have to move?" He turned his head towards his mothers direction.

"Oh honey, you know we do. It'll be a good opportunity for me at work and I'll get a higher salary." The mom stared back at her son worriedly.

He sighed and stared back up at the ceiling, trying not to get overwhelmed. After a few seconds of silence his mom stood up straight.

"Let's try to be on the road by noon, I don't know what the traffic is like heading to Seoul." She said as she turned to go towards her room, which was down the hallway.

"Got it, mom" he responded lowly and continued to lay still and studied the stars on the ceiling.

_I hope this time is better._

The moving van arrived by midday and they loaded the back with their belongings. Taeyong and his mom got into their own vehicle and followed behind the van as it led them to their new home.

It would take them at least four hours to reach there so they stopped at rest stops for food and bathroom breaks along the way.

Taeyong felt bored and leaned his head on the window while he watched the moving buildings going the opposite direction. Suddenly he felt like his past was also moving behind him.

You see, he didn't have many friends at school. Just two, their names were Taeil and Jungwoo. They were the only ones who accepted him for his true self. He promised them to stay in touch on their KKT group chat and that gave him an ounce of joy knowing that he would still have his old friends to talk to, even if it wasn't face to face.

Taeyong was brought back to reality when his mom asked "Tae dear, did you hear what I said?" He turned his head towards her. "Huh mom? What did you say?"

She shook her head "We will need some groceries. Will you come with me to the store later?" She quickly glanced at him.

"Yeah, sure" he replied as he turned his head and looked at the unfamiliar structures which approached from both sides. He was certain they were far from their old town by now.

\---

He woke up not knowing when he fell asleep in the first place. They'd followed the van for quite some time now and after a few miles were at last greeted by the sign welcoming them to the new town.

The route neared their destination and they finally pulled up in front of a two story white house that looked like those preppy neighbourhood homes.

"We're here. What do you think?" His mom asked as she shut the engine off and took the key out of the ignition.

"It's not what I expected... in a good way, I guess." He shrugged and got out of the car.

They both made their way to the front door and thanked the movers for unloading their boxes on the front porch.


	2. Heartbreaker

Over at the Jung residence, Jaehyun stood in his closet while he spoke on the phone.

"Hey babe, are you ready? I'll be there in 15." He said.

"Not yet, I just have to pick my outfit and then I'll be ready." The voice on the other line answered.

"Okay, I'll text you when I'm nearby" Jaehyun stated before they hung up.

After he hung up, he picked out a pair of black ripped jeans and a casual top and found some sneakers to match it all. He ruffled his messy morning hair and styled it to his liking. He then went to check his appearance in his standing mirror.

_Looking good, Jaehyun._

They were going to attend a festival which happened annually. It's the hottest couple dating spot because of the multiple rides, games and other events to participate in.

Everyone from their high school would be there, if not everyone from the town. It was free to enter but you had to pay for tickets for the rides and games.

Once he had his breakfast, he exited his house and finally made his way over to his girlfriends house and waited for her to come downstairs.

_Hope she comes down soon._

His girlfriend took her sweet time but eventually made it down to his car after a good 20 minutes. He had already called her to let her know he was outside, but she didn't pick up, so he just waited patiently. She smiled brightly at him as she entered the passenger side and they drove off towards the festival.

After he parked his car in the lot, he and his girlfriend walked to the entrance of the festival. They were regulars since they had been together for three years. Jaehyun spotted his best friend Johnny at the shooting game and called to him.

"Hey Seo!" he shouted and jogged slightly over to put his hands on his friends shoulder.

"Yo Jung, did you just arrive?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I had to pick up (y/n), she took forever to get dressed." Jaehyun whispered midsentence to his best friend.

Johnny just laughed and looked over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend talking to Jaehyuns girlfriend then continued to shoot the targets.

The girls decided to walk around to look for trinkets and cute accessories while the guys sat around and chit-chatted.

"How's it going with your girl?" Jaehyun questioned Johnny.

"I dunno man, I'm not that interested in her anymore." He sighed to himself.

"How comes?" Jaehyun asked concerned for his friend.

"No clue. She's very pretty and smart but she just doesn't do it for me anymore. My heart doesn't skip a beat, y'know?" He said.

"I See.. sorry to hear that man." Jaehyun said and trailed off in his own thoughts.

Jaehyun looked at his friend confused.

He knew he's never had anyone that made his heart skip a beat. None of his past relationships lasted very long because they would be bored of his complacency. He never argued or even tried to fight for them when they wanted to leave.

_Heart skipping a beat? Isn't that cliche?_

He thought to himself. The two guys sat in silence after their short chat.

A few minutes later, their girlfriends came and sat beside them. Jaehyuns girlfriend clung to his arm and looked at him cutely.

_She must want something._

By now, he knew that whenever his girlfriend wanted something she would be extra clingy and do all forms of aegyo to make him cave in and he usually did, not because he liked it, but because he couldn't bother to protest.

"Jae~" she said cutely.

"Hmmm?" He replied as he turned to look at her and smiled sweetly.

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel. Can we get tickets?" She asked and waited for his response.

"Sure, I'll go and buy some for us." He said immediately and got up and walked towards the ticket booth.

She perked up and clapped her hands while looking at her friend who gave her two thumbs up.

She obviously had something in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you Jaes gf lol. Couldnt think of a name that wouldnt be cringey to type.
> 
> Btw italics are character thoughts


	3. Blow My Mind

Earlier at Taeyongs house, he and his mom had unpacked the most important boxes of things they needed to use right away. He helped her unload all the utensils and cookware which they needed to use later for dinner. 

After they were satisfied with what they had done so far, his mom decided it'd be best to make their way into the main town area while it's still daylight so that it would be easier to find their way back home. 

They drove to the superstore and set out to pick up the groceries in bulk. Taeyong pushed the cart behind his mom as she loaded it with the items on their shopping list. 

"Can we get these?" Taeyong asked his mom as he pointed to the assorted gummy candies. The bags hung near to the aisle they had been turning into. 

His mom chuckled. "I didn't know I still had a baby boy." She teased him. 

"Mommm...." he started to feel embarrased when his mom said that in public. He looked around to make sure no one was staring. 

"Put some in, dear" she told him and smiled apologetically after she realized that she may have been a little too loud for her sons liking. 

Taeyong immediately smiled brightly and put his favourite kinds in the cart. He preferred the bear shaped ones.

Once they ticked off everything that was on their list, they headed straight to the cashier. Something on the notice board in front of them caught Taeyongs attention. There was a poster with a picture of a ferris wheel and huge lettering saying "FESTIVAL". He noticed that the last date for the festival was today. 

"Hey mom, is it alright that I go and check out the festival?" He asked his mom while pointing to the poster.

The mother averted her gaze from the groceries she had been lining up on the conveyor belt and looked at what her son pointed at. 

"Hmm... as long as you won't stay out too late. We're not that familiar with the place yet so I don't want you to get lost." His mom said and then continued to load the groceries to cash out.

"Alright, mom" he replied.

Taeyong smiled to himself and helped his mom unpack the cart.

_I've never been to a festival before. This seems like it'll be fun._

  
After they cashed their groceries out, he assisted his mom with loading the bags into the trunk.

Just before, Taeyong had asked the cashier if the festival was close by. One of the workers showed him the directions using google maps so that he would know where to turn. Luckily for him, it was in walking distance. 

His mom gave him the home address on a piece of paper, which he placed in his wallet. She also gave him some taxi fare and extra cash for food and anything else he might need.

"Later son, dinner will be ready by 7pm!" His mom said while she waved to him.

"Got it!" He replied and waved back to his mom who then drove away.

Taeyong walked using the directions he was given. It took him twenty five minutes to reach to the festivals entrance. On the way, he made note of some stores he wanted to come back to another day. He was happy that he could explore the town by foot. He saw various places he probably wouldn't have noticed by car. 

He walked into the entrance and was given a stamp on his hand which was the shape of a cute lion's head. Taeyong couldn't suppress his excitement and looked around in wonder at all of the events and different rides available to go on.

What immediately grabbed his attention was a booth selling cotton candy. He couldn't help it, he knew that he should use his money more wisely on a more substantial meal but he preferred sweets to anything else. 

After he waited patiently he collected a cotton candy stick which had a cloud bigger than his head. He ate it happily like he was tasting heaven. 

Next, he joined the line for the carousel. He remembered riding one as a child with his parents as they watched over him. It brought back happy memories of when his father was still alive. 

After going around on the carousel for a few rounds he found himself trying some of the games and he received a mini teddy bear, in which he was quite happy about winning. He stuffed it in his back pocket. 

He decided to go on one last ride before he headed home as it began to get dusk in the sky as the sun was setting.

Taeyong settled on the ferris wheel. He thought that it would be beautiful to view the town from a high point. He's also never ridden one before and also, he could take a few pictures to show his friends later on. It was final, he thought to himself. He stepped towards the ticket booth to purchase his ticket for the ride. 

_Wow, the line looks long. It must be popular._


	4. Fly Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment youve been waiting for~

  
_I'm glad it wasn't sold out._

Taeyong joined the main line to the ferris wheel loading station with his ticket in hand and tip toed to see how far ahead of him the line was. 

He knew by the time the ride was over, it would be the perfect time to head home for dinner. 

He noticed most of the people in line were couples. 

_This must be a popular spot for couples._

There was one particular couple in front of him. A tall boy with brown hair and a shorter female beside him who clung to his side. 

Taeyong wished he also had someone with him that he could go on dates with. He was slightly jealous of the couples and their love. 

_Maybe someday I'll meet the right guy._

They were in the line for half an hour and were nearly at the top. Taeyongs legs were cramped and the sun was relentlessly hot. He was glad he bought a bottle of water earlier to keep himself hydrated. 

"Babe, I needa use the girls room." The girl in front of him said. 

The tall boy next to her just nodded his head and the girl went on her way. 

A few minutes passed and they were finally at the top of the line. Taeyong was so excited, he had made it to the top and it was his turn to go next. 

"Next" yelled the conductor as he motioned for the boys to step forward. 

Jaehyun looked around to see if he could spot his girlfriend heading back towards the ride. His eyes were met with doe type ones instead of which made him flustered. He bowed politely and smiled. The doe eyed boy also bowed shyly in response.

Jaehyun turned back around and stared at the conductor then murmured something to himself. 

_Where is she? Is she even coming back?_

Taeyong thought the boy was handsome. He'd never seen anyone with such a beautiful smile before. Too bad the guy was straight, he thought. 

_He seems to be be waiting for his girlfriend. Hopefully she comes back soon. She's been gone for 15 minutes._

The conductor looked impatient. Jaehyun was exasperated and dialed someone on the phone, but the person didn't pick up.

_Ugh, why does she never answer when it's important._

"We have to keep the line going, sir. This is the last ride of the day." said the conductor who looked rather upset at this point. 

Jaehyun finally decided that he would leave and look for his girlfriend. He apologized for having held up the line and he stepped away. Taeyong then stepped forward towards the cabin but was stopped by the conductor.

"Where is your partner, sir?" The conductor asked while he held his hand horizontally blocking the path.

"Partner? I don't have one." Taeyong looked confused.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to board without another person, it's company policy." The conductor simply replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay! Next pair please step forward." The conductor then chirped while he clapped his hands.

The couple behind taeyong made their way past him towards the ride. 

"W-wait. I have a ticket-" taeyong protested but he was unable to complete his sentence.

"B-but I didnt know about the rules." He continued to say while he hung his head low. He now felt disappointed and couldn't bear to be ignored any further so he waved the white flag and walked towards the stairwell.

_I guess I'll just take it as a loss._

Taeyong was close to the edge of the stairwell and kept his head down low and sighed to himself.

Jaehyun was at the top of the stairwell when he heard the boy nearby. He turned around and saw the disappointed look on the shorter boys face. 

_Damn, he looks so sad. I guess he was really looking forward to it._

Jaehyun found himself debating for a split second whether he should turn back or not. He decided not to and when he looked down the stairwell he saw his girlfriend and her friend who walked togerher from the bathroom and headed towards another booth. 

He was annoyed and thought he needed to do something to take his mind off of things for a while. 

Jaehyun walked towards the shorter boy and stopped in front of him. He looked down at the smaller boy and waited for him to raise his head.

Taeyong was caught off guard and looked up to find the cute dimpled boy in front of him. He looked at him confused.

"Do you want to ride it that badly?" The taller of the two asked while he looked down. There was no expression noted on his face.

_Why did he ask that? And he looks kind of upset._

"Y-yes, I've never been to a festival before so I was really looking forward to riding the ferris wheel..." the other boy replied softly and avoided the taller boys gaze. 

"Hmm...alright." Jaehyun said and grabbed the hand of the shorter boy and dragged him towards the loading station. 

_W-whats happening?_

Taeyong pulled back against the others movement causing them both to halt in place. The taller boy turned around and stared at the other. Both confused to each others actions. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jaehyun said with a questioning tone but didn't pull Taeyong forward again but instead waited for him to come on his own. 

Taeyong looked down at Jaehyuns hand and the others eyes followed and he immediately released his grip. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jaehyun smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Taeyong shook his head and rubbed where Jaehyun held and asked innocently, "Are you really going to accompany me?"

He was completely clueless as to why a complete stranger was being so nice to him. Jaehyun himself didn't know why but, the face the other boy had shown had bothered him slightly or maybe he was simply annoyed with his girlfriend and needed an excuse to disappear from her for a while.

"Yes, that's where we're headed. Now come on before they close!" Jaehyun said and walked ahead, not to hold their spot in the line but because he didn't want to prolong the questioning any further as he wasn't sure how to answer in the first place. 


	5. What We Talkin Bout

  
When the both of them returned to the loading station, Jaehyun explained the situation to the conductor who happily complied to their surprise.

They were allowed to take the last cabin among the total of pairs needed to fill them all up. 

That of course earned them a few scowls from the couple who would have been next. But neither of them paid any attention as they were equally preoccupied with their own emotions; Taeyong being excited and Jaehyun who was annoyed. 

Jaehyun entered the cabin first and immediately sat to the right as taeyong trailed behind him to sit on the opposite side. They sat facing each other but avoided looking the others direction.

The cabin started to ascend at a steady pace and they gazed out of the glass window to see the crowds of people at the festival appear below them. 

They became restless and adjusted their position on the bench and they both felt self conscious of their own breathing. 

The silence quickly became unbearable and the presence of each other cumbersome.

Taeyong was the first to crack, "Thanks... for coming along with me." He said quietly but didn't look towards the other boy.

"Hmm? Oh, no prob." Jaehyun hummed and replied coolly as he turned his head facing the smaller boy who was staring outside the glass.

The buildings shrunk in size. Taeyong was amazed and stood up at the glass to look down at the ant sized structures. Not a single soul was visible in sight.

He pulled out his phone and snapped some photos at each angle as well as selfies with the backdrop. 

Jaehyun gazed at the other for a moment and thought that his features were well defined. He also thought the boys reaction was adorable. As he realized, he quickly brought his thoughts to an end. 

_Why'd I just think that? Oh well, forget it._

The cabin neared the top when it drew to an abrupt halt which caused the cabin to swing in pendulous movements. Taeyong instantly lost his balance and fell backwards. 

Luckily he was caught by Jaehyun who held his back and arm to support him before he could hit the floor. 

"You okay?" Jaehyun asked as he helped taeyong regain his posture. 

Taeyong cleared his throat before he replied. "Uh, yes thank you" He decided it was best to sit down.

_How embarrassing._

There was silence again and both boys felt completely awkward. Couples must have enjoyed this type of atmosphere but for these two it made them feel so uncomfortable. 

_What do we do now?_

Taeyong fidgeted with his fingers and bit his bottom lip.

Jaehyun grabbed his attention "Uh, they usually pause the ride for like 5 minutes to enjoy the view." He said as if answering an unasked question. 

"Ah, I see..." Taeyong nodded looking as if he finally figured something out. 

They were literally stuck in place with nowhere for them to escape. It was just them and their awkwardness all together in a cramped space. If they had been claustrophobic they would have had an attack by now. Someone needed to say something to break the ice.

 _This is so awkward._ They both thought.

"So, you're not from here are you?" The taller boy suddenly questioned as he stared at the other. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"How'd you know?" Taeyong looked at him wide eyed.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen you around and you also said it's your first festival" said the taller boy. 

"Ah, right! I just moved here today from Gyeongju." Taeyong responded. 

"Oh, well in that case, welcome to Seoul or at least a part of it." Jaehyun chuckled which made Taeyong join in as well.

_Wow, even his laugh is attractive._

  
They continued to chat about various topics. They shared their ages and Taeyong was shocked that he was older than the boy. 

They expressed their equal admiration for photography and music. And mentioned some songs on their phones to share their tastes in music. Jaehyun also suggested some places that Taeyong should check out when he gets the chance. 

Five minutes initially felt a ways away but suddenly seemed to be not long enough. The both of them were no longer uneasy in each others company. 

Taeyong felt that if he could meet some people like this boy at his new school then that would be great. 

The move was proving to not be such a bad idea after all. Maybe this place would be his fresh start and saving grace. 

The cabin was back in operation and descended back towards the loading station for them to exit. 

They quietly waited for it to settle and for the door to open to let them out.

The door finally chimed and parted and they smiled at each other while they stood up to depart the cabin. Taeyong went out first and Jaehyun followed behind him. 

Taeyong stood next to Jaehyun and turned to him, "It was fun. Thanks again. See you later, maybe?" 

Before Jaehyun could reply his arm was taken and he was turned to face his girlfriend who was sulking. 

_Oh dear God._


	6. My Van

  
Jaehyuns girlfriend waited for him to exit the cabin. Johnny and his girlfriend stood beside her. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

The cabin door finally parted and after she saw Jaehyun got out, she hurried to meet him.

"It was fun. Thanks again. See you later, maybe?" said the other boy.

Before Jaehyun could reply his arm was taken and he already knew who it was.

_Oh dear God. Kill me now._

"Jae, why did you go without me?" The girl whined.

She didn't spare Taeyong a glance and continued to cling to Jaehyuns arm with a pouty face. 

Jaehyun was busy as he tried to console her with sweet words and apologies. He was kind of annoyed that he had to apologize but thought it was better than arguing. 

Taeyong stood frozen to the side as he was unsure of what to do next. He then caught a glimpse of the time on his watch and he saw it was already 6:15pm. 

_Damn, I need to leave right now!_

"Uh, Excuse me.." Taeyong said softly but still was able to gain their attention. Jaehyun turned his head to face the shorter boy. (Y/n) just gave him the stink eye since at that moment she was cut off from speaking. Taeyong bowed politely to her which she followed at a much quicker pace.

"Hey, what's up?" the younger boy questioned.

"I gotta get going now. My mom will be mad if I'm not back soon." He explained.

"Alright. Take care." 

"You too." Taeyong said as he walked off from the pair.

Taeyong hurriedly went to hail a cab at the entrance of the festival. 

Jaehyun, Johnny and the two girls decided it was also time for them to leave and head their separate ways. The couples made their way to the lot and entered their respective cars.

As Jaehyun pulled out of the entrance he saw the shorter boy standing at the side with his hand out to garner attention from the approaching vehicles, hopefully a cab. 

Jaehyun swerved his car in front of Taeyong who slightly stepped back out of reflex. The window slid down and revealed the boy from the ferris wheel ride.

"Hey, where are you headed?" The younger boy asked.

Taeyong looked rather bewildered but immediately pulled his wallet out to show the boy the address written on the paper. 

"Oh!, that's on my way. I can give you a lift." He suggested and smiled brightly exposing his dimples.

_I don't want to bother him. And his girlfriend doesn't seem happy._

Taeyong could see the girl with a displeased face. She basically shot daggers through her eyes at him. She then clicked her teeth and took out her phone and began to press the screen. 

"No, it's fine, you've already done enough. Thanks though" taeyong murmured shyly. 

"It would be faster than waiting for a cab here. You'd need to walk to the bus stop 20 minutes away to get a ride, they won't stop here." Jaehyun continued and shrugged.

Taeyong looked at the cars driving from each direction. He debated internally but eventually concluded that what he said might be right. He needed to reach home immediately anyway, any more detours would put him past the time he had agreed. 

The boy got into the backseat and buckled up. He had heard the girl hiss as she crossed her arms, after he got inside. The car then indicated and joined the lane. 

They drove in silence for a while until Jaehyuns girlfriend started to speak. 

"Babe, look at all these pics I took." she chimed and pointed occasionally at her phone as she swiped the screen. 

Jaehyun glanced over at her and focused back on driving.

"Look, babe, look!" She persistently nagged him and tried to get his attention.

_Isn't that dangerous?_

"Babe, I'm driving. I'll look at them later, ok?" Jaehyun said in a sweet tone and smiled to her. 

"Okay" she said and smiled back as she resumed checking out her pictures.

Taeyong didn't say a word. He thought that the girl was so annoying. He felt suffocated just being in the car with her. He couldn't imagine how the taller boy could put up with it. 

Jaehyun glanced through the rear mirror to check on the older since he was quiet when he saw Taeyong who stared outside of the window at the landscape.

_He must like scenery._

His mouth formed in a slight smile and he concentrated back on the road.

They at last arrived in front of the driveway to Taeyongs home. Taeyong thanked the younger again for giving him a ride and waved as he drove off. 

_Oh, I forgot to ask his name! Was it... Jae?_

Taeyong suddenly realized he didn't ask the boy his name nor tell him his and wished he had. That would've been the first friend that he made in this town. 

_Hopefully I'll see him again._

He sighed and opened the front door and was greeted by his mother. She was done setting the table with the dishes she made.

"Hey dear, I was beginning to get worried. How was the festival?" she asked and took a seat at the table.

"It was amazing, mom" he responded with a smile while he joined her at the dinner table. 


	7. Wakey Wakey

It was Sunday afternoon, Taeyong and his mom were about finished unpacking all of their things from the boxes. He had woken up extra early to get a headstart, as he needed the rest of the day to prepare for his first day of school tomorrow. 

After he emptied the last of his containers, he stacked them up and carried them to the storage room. 

"Mom, I think I'm gonna take a look around in a bit." He said and closed the storage room door as he exited. 

His mother was in the kitchen preparing their brunch since they haven't eaten yet. 

"Okay honey but please don't stay out too late." She said after she placed the sandwiches and fruits on the table.

He sat down and began munching on the finger food immediately. "Alright, mom." He said in between bites. 

Taeyong finished his meal and went upstairs to his room to find an outfit to wear, when he heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand. 

He went to get his phone and opened it to view the message.

  
Group chat 3

Sun Oct 20, 2019 

Themoon94:  
Hey tae, did you forget about   
us already? 😂 12:10pm ²

TYongie:  
Never! I've been so busy   
unpacking. 😑 12:11pm ²

Zeuwus:  
I'm glad to hear that. We   
were about to file for a   
missing person! 😱 12:11pm ²

Themoon94:  
I was just filling out the   
form. 😂😂 12:12pm ²

TYongie:  
You guys are ridiculous   
haha. I have a lot to tell   
& show you anyway   
12:12pm ²

Zeuwus:  
Spill the tea sis! 12:13pm ¹

Taeyong told them about his new house and how it looked so modern and also about the festival yesterday. 

When he mentioned that he had met a handsome boy who went with him on a ride, he got bombarded with questions. Particularly, on how the boy looked and what his name was. Which he couldn't answer to the latter since he didn't know it himself.

Themoon94:  
Tae, you fool(pabo-ya)! 12:45pm ²

Zeuwus:  
You need to be more   
proactive my friend! 🌚 12:45pm ²

He shared the pictures he took at the festival and some of the town's view.

Then he went on about the town and the cool stores he saw when he was walking to the festival. He also told them about his worries of starting the new school tomorrow. 

They encouraged him that he had nothing to worry about and said he should do his best and just be himself, people would automatically come to him.

After they finished chatting he finally went to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was dressed he told his mom he was heading out and started to walk, not knowing where he was going but to find whatever he could.

On his walk he greeted his neighbours and found that everyone was pretty friendly. When he wasn't sure of the direction a path would lead to, he stopped passersby nearby to ask.

He was lead to a local music store which he browsed and looked at albums and electronic accessories. He enjoyed places like these since he had an appreciation for music and other artistic things. 

Taeyong spent some time walking around to get familiar with what was closest to where he lived until he finally walked back home. The day came to an end and he went to bed early to prepare for the new day ahead.

The next morning, he was awoken to the sound of his alarm. He had made sure to set one the night before because he knew that he can be a little hard to wake up in the morning. He didn't want to be late for his first day of school, since first impressions are lasting.

He got dressed and fixed his hair and grabbed his backpack before he walked down the stairs to greet his mom who was already having her breakfast as she read the newspaper.

"Morning, mom!" He chirped as he sat in front of her and picked the foods he wanted to eat. 

"Good morning, dear!" His mom replied in an equally high pitched tone. "Are you excited?" She asked as she peeked over the paper to look at her son. 

"Not really but I'm just hoping for the best." He replied.

They finished eating and they set off from their house towards Taeyongs new school. When they arrived he hugged his mother tight and she wished him well, "I'll pick you up later, have a productive day!"

"Okay mom, see you later!" He said as he stood on the staircase at the main entrance. 

Taeyong turned around and stared up at the building.

_Wow, this is bigger than my old school._

He decided to read the signs to help him find his way up to the school's office. He knocked the door once and opened it after being told to come inside. 

"Ah, you're the new student we were expecting!" An old man with a pleasant smile stood up and extended his hand. Taeyong bowed ninety degrees and took his hand to shake it. 

"I'll lead you to your homeroom immediately. Follow me." Said the principal, taeyong nodded and quickly trailed behind the man. 

They took a few lefts and rights which Taeyong figured he wouldn't remember right away. The principal knocked the door to a classroom and entered afterwards. The teacher turned and saw the two persons approaching and nodded while she stood up.

It was currently their free period and some were doing work, others chatting and some others had their heads down. 

"Attention, class!"

Jaehyun had heard his homeroom teacher shout "Attention class, we have a new student" he didn't pay it any mind because he was so tired. He nearly arrived late again because he overslept and had to wait for his girlfriend to get dressed before arriving to school since he gave her a ride every morning. 

_Ugh, I just wanna sleep._

He had his head down on his arms with his eyes shut. Since he sat at the back, near the window, he usually goes unnoticed especially when he would put up a book in front of him to pretend he'd be reading when he'd actually be asleep. 

"Everyone say hi, this is the new transfer student..." the teacher continued.

Johnny sat beside him. They've been seat mates since kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. Wherever one went the other would be nearby. Their girlfriends were from a different class, which wasn't a bad thing for them. 

"This is the new transfer student, Lee Taeyong from Gyeongju."

Jaehyuns body twitched after he heard the name of where the transfer student is from.

_It couldn't be..._

He raised his head but his eyes were blurred from being closed too long. After they had adjusted, his gaze then fixed on the shorter boy who was at the front of the class bowing ninety degrees before he stood straight once again. Their eyes quickly met. 

_No way. It's him!_

"Ferris wheel guy" jaehyun said which caught Johnnys attention "what, dude?"


	8. Welcome To My Playground

"Ferris wheel guy" jaehyun said which caught Johnnys attention "what, dude?"

Jaehyun realized he said his thoughts out loud "N-nothing, just forget it"

The two boys were now in the same homeroom. Taeyong smiled brightly at the other boy who was still in awe. 

_I can't believe I met him again. What are the odds._ Taeyong pondered.

_I wonder if he will pretend he doesn't know me. Maybe I shouldn't say anything to him to avoid attention._

"Okay, Taeyong, you can have a seat at the empty desk" the homeroom teacher stated. 

Taeyong thanked her and went towards the last empty chair which was two desks in front of Jaehyuns and Johnnys. He avoided looking at the back row and faced his new seatmate.

He was greeted by a boy with soft features, he resembled a bunny, Taeyong thought. The boy gave him a broad smile. Taeyong immediately smiled back while he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Doyoung!" The brown haired boy said.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Taeyong." 

_He seems nice._

"Do you have your schedule yet? I can help you find your extra classes." He suggested.

"Oh? thank you" taeyong said as he handed his class schedule to the other.

The boy eyed the schedule and nodded as he saw the lists of classes the other had. He tried to explain the locations to each class the best he could. He offered to take Taeyong on a tour later to show him around better which Taeyong happily accepted. 

Jaehyun stared at the back of Taeyongs head as he watched the boy who was getting along with Doyoung. 

He just acted like we don't know each other. I mean, we don't, but still.

He shrugged it off and decided to continue napping while it was still free period. 

  
After they finished the first couple of classes it was time for lunch.

Taeyong stretched and began packing his books into his backpack when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Hey, Taeyong was it?" He turned to see the tall brown haired boy he'd met before staring down at him.

Taeyong didn't say a word, he just nodded his head while he stared back at the boy. 

_He spoke to me first!_

"I'm Jung Jaehyun, nice to properly meet you." Said the taller boy as he held his hand out. 

Taeyong took his hand in his and shook it. 

"Y-yes, nice to meet you too" he said shyly.

"This is my best friend Johnny, by the way" the taller boy said while he pointed at the other boy next to him. 

The boy did a motion with his hand and bowed while smiling. "Pleasure," he said. 

Taeyong bowed slightly then greeted him with a smile back. 

_Ugh, he's so extra._ Jaehyun thought to himself. 

"Let's go for lunch. You can sit with us." Jaehyun offered and took a step back allowing the shorter boy to get up from his seat.

"Okay..." taeyong murmured. 

He had no idea what was going on. Did he just make three friends? On the first day, no less? He bid Doyoung goodbye and thanked him for earlier. 

Taeyong followed behind the two taller boys who led him to the cafeteria. They joined the line and collected their meals and sat at a table in the centre of the room.

Taeyong sat in front of the two while they were seated on the other side of the bench. The three started eating their meals as Johnny occasionally questioned Taeyong about himself. 

A few minutes later a familiar girl approached the table, she was accompanied by another girl who appeared to be her friend. The two girls sat with their lunch trays in hand. 

As they glimpsed the strange boy they immediately looked at their boyfriends questioninably. "Who's he?" Said one of the girls. 

"Oh, (y/n) this is Lee Taeyong. He's new and just joined our homeroom." Explained Johnny. Taeyong greeted them awkwardly.

He went to an all boys school so he wasnt used to speaking with females.

The two girls simply brushed him off and started eating their meals and chatted about their annoyance with their math teacher. 

Jaehyun was too busy stuffing his face to notice the question. 

\----

They all ate their food and made it back to their respective classes for the rest of the day. Soon enough they were dismissed and it was home time. 

Taeyong packed his stuff to leave but as he was exiting the classroom he saw a flyer on a notice board. It was for extracurricular activities.

_Wow they even have an art & photography club. _

He didn't join clubs at his old school because he didn't want to stay longer in the place that was his hell. When the students found out he was gay he was basically scorned and none of the boys would stay in his presence fearing they would catch "the gay disease", probably. 

Fortunately for him he met Taeil and Jungwoo who were from his class. They stood up for him and helped him out whenever any of the guys would give him trouble. 

"Do you wanna join the club?" A familiar voice said.

Taeyong turned to find Jaehyun who stared at the same poster he was. 

"Uh, I do, but I'm not sure how..." He quietly said. 

"Come on, I'll take you to the club room. You can fill out the form there." Jaehyun said and led the shorter boy to the club room. 

They entered and found a few students playing with cameras and some painting on the other side of the room. One of which was the very tall guy he met earlier, Johnny. 

"It's a shared club. Art and photography" jaehyun explained to taeyongs unvoiced thoughts. 

"Ah..." the shorter boy replied. 

"Hey everyone, this is Lee Taeyong the new kid at school. He's gonna join our club." Jaehyun said getting everyone's attention. 

_Our? Does that mean he's also in it?_

"Welcome newbie!" A shorter and foreign looking boy said as he came up to hug Taeyong. Taeyong was slightly startled by his action.

_W-what the..._

"I'm Chittaphon. You can call me Ten." The boy smiled. 

"Hey Ten don't scare him." Jaehyun said and the three chuckled.

"Hello, Ten." taeyong responded with a small smile. 

"Aw, he's so cute." Ten said which made taeyongs cheeks become blushed.

Jaehyun handed Taeyong the club's application form which he filled out attentively. The taller just watched him as he read each sentence carefully and put his finger under his bottom lip when he appeared to be thinking. 

_He looks cute when he's focused._

Jaehyun immediately snapped out of his daydream and got up to go towards the other club members and made himself busy. Taeyong didn't seem to notice when he had left and continued to fill out the form.

After he completed the form he handed it back to Jaehyun and told everyone goodbye. He went to the front of the school and was picked up by his mom and they headed home. They spoke about their first days on the way.

Taeyong was happy. He had met the guy he wanted to see again and now they were even in the same homeroom and club. His day couldn't have gone any better.


	9. Good Thing

It had been a few days since the move and Taeyong was now familiar with his neighbourhood and new school. He attended classes and often hung out at lunch time with Jaehyun and Johnny but now the three were also accompanied by Ten whom Taeyong had gotten much closer to. 

They bonded over their mutual love of music and enjoyment of art, since they both liked to draw. Even though Ten is very filter free, Taeyong found him fun to be around. He admired how confident Ten appeared and hoped he too would be able to speak his mind and break free from his shell. 

If it wasn't for Ten being so upfront they might not have gotten as close as they have, he made it much easier for them to get along. 

It was currently afterschool which meant it was extracurricular time. Ten waited at Taeyongs last period so that they could walk together which he had been doing lately. It was also the reason why Taeyong knew the place so well. Ten had showed him ahead of Doyoung, being the fast-paced person he is. 

"Hey Tae, hurry up!" Ten shouted while he leaned on the wall inside Taeyongs classroom. 

Taeyong hurriedly packed his stuff in his backpack and with a swift move he hustled to exit the class. 

"Sorry Ten. Let's go." He replied and they walked to the club room. 

They entered the room and sat beside each other. Jaehyun arrived minutes behind them and sat beside Taeyong. They both exchanged glances. 

"Okay guys as some of you already know. We'll be going on an overnight field trip to Cheonggyesan Mountain camping site to take pictures of wildlife in a few days." Said Johnny to the club members. 

He was the photography section's president and Ten was for the art side. 

Johnny began to pass around brochures of the camping site as well as the environmental project that they were participating in.

He continued "you'll be partnered up and that will decide who you'll share your tent with."

Everyone gestured they understood.

Taeyong flipped through the pages as he listened. He felt this was an exciting opportunity. He'd never been out camping before either and he had developed a love for photography lately. 

"Our goal is to raise awareness of some of the wildlife and flora that needs to be protected." Johnny concluded. 

After the brief meeting everyone spread out to their regular spaces. Some students went to draw while others went to work on their photos by developing or enhancing them. 

Taeyong decided he would test out his new camera which he bought recently after joining the club. He was still new to photography and tried to catch up with the concepts. 

While he struggled with the different camera movements Jaehyun noticed and went over to help him.

"To pan you have to move it around but the base stays in one place." The taller boy said while he held the camera and demonstrated. 

"Ah, okay" taeyong nodded while he looked through the camera lens and when he moved away and turned towards Jaehyun, he realized how close their faces were.

He stared at the boy who now browsed through the camera settings. Taeyong took in his features. 

_He's really handsome._

"Good thing I came over, huh?" 

Taeyong didn't reply. Jaehyun turned his head to face taeyong and their eyes locked for several seconds. 

Taeyong noticed his face felt warm and turned away trying not to show that he was embarrassed. Jaehyun also looked away and scratched his head while laughing awkwardly.

"Uh, here you go." Jaehyun said as he handed Taeyong back his camera.

"T-Thanks" he replied softly.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Taeyong slightly turned away getting ready to walk off.

"Uhm, give me your phone." Jaehyun said randomly. 

Taeyong looked at him questionably. 

"Oh, to give you my number... You know, just in case you have any questions, you can text me." The taller boy said.

_I'm getting his number??_

Taeyong handed the phone to the taller boy and he entered his number and saved the contact ID. He dialed it to get Taeyongs number and saved it as he returned the phone. 

They were now friends on KKT. 

After the club activity ended Taeyong decided to check the school library for some wildlife photography books to give him inspiration. 

He chose the ones he liked and checked out at the cashier. 

He was picked up by his mom and as soon as he arrived home he immediately finished his assignments for the day and was looking through the photography books he borrowed.

His phone buzzed beside him.

_Is it him?_

His heart began to race.

He opened his phone to view the message.

  
It was Ten. 

His heart sank a little. 

Chat 2

Tue Oct 22, 2019

10x10:  
Taeyongieeee. Did u   
fin ur chem hw? 5:10pm ¹

TYongie:  
Yes, just now. 😫 

10x10:  
Ugh its so annoying. 

TYongie:  
Yeah it took me   
forever.

10x10:  
Help me solve   
#3 plzzzz 💞 

TYongie:  
Sure np.

10x10:  
Btw I saw u earlier   
w. Jae. U guys looked   
cute. 😉

Taeyongs heart nearly stopped. He was afraid of what would happen if people at his new school knew he was gay. He hesitated to reply. 

TYongie:  
😳 Quit joking Ten! 

10x10:  
Its ok, I lyk guys 2.

TYongie:  
Rly? & am I that   
obvious?

10x10:  
Yea lyk half the   
school is gay. Nah.   
Lets just say my   
senses were tingling? 

He wasn't scared anymore, he felt like he could trust Ten and was glad he finally found someone he could confide in. He was beginning to envy Tens confidence, yet again. 

His phone vibrated again. 

10x10:  
So do u lyk him?

_Omg, what do I say?_

TYongie:  
🙈 well... im not   
sure? hes taken &   
str8 anyway.

10x10:  
Honey, that aint   
stoppin any1  
If u lyk him u lyk him.

TYongie:  
Yeah well im still   
not sure. Do you   
like anyone?

10x10:  
I lyk Johnny.  
Have 4 over a yr.  
But shhhh. 

TYongie:  
Ofc, & i couldnt   
tell!

10x10:  
Haha its cuz im   
not obv like u. 😜

They continued texting for a while and Taeyong helped Ten with their assignments. He prepared his outfit for the next day and then got ready for bed. 

He plopped on his bed as he came out of the bathroom and stared at the ceiling in the darkness.

_Do I like him? Do I like Jaehyun?_


	10. Baby Don't Like It

It was the last class before lunch time and Taeyong was completely zoned out. He had no clue of what his History teacher had been uttering nor did he care. 

He scribbled at the side of his notebook while he gazed into space and occasionally chewed the pen he held out of boredom. He was internally crying for the bell to sound.

Doyoung sat next to him and nudged him when he appeared to be drifting off to sleep. They had several classes together and it made things easier for Taeyong to sit beside him instead of having to sit next to another person he'd have to get to know. 

"And that's how the Korean alphabet came to be..." the teacher concluded as the bell rang to signal the period was over. 

The students quickly packed up their things and one by one exited the classroom and headed to their various destinations until Taeyong and Doyoung were the only two left. 

"Hey Taeyong, I'm gonna go first. I need to stop by the library for something." Said the brown haired boy as he slung his backpack across his shoulder. 

"Oh sure, Doyoung. Later." Taeyong said and waved to the boy before he continued to pick up his items. 

The door to the classroom made a clang as it was closed abruptly.

Taeyong rose from his seat and raised his head upwards to go to the door. That's when he saw Jaehyuns girlfriend and her friend who stood before him.

They were on their way to the cafeteria when the girl's friend peeped into the classroom and spotted a lonesome Taeyong. They figured it was the perfect opportunity to confront him.

"Can I.... help you girls?" Taeyong questioned hesistantly. 

"We're gonna have a little chat, Taeyong" piped Jaehyuns girlfriend as she folded her arms.

He was unable to exit the classroom as they stood directly in front of the door. 

"Why do you keep following Jaehyun around like a lost puppy?" the main girl began. 

"He doesn't have a life, maybe" the other chimed in. 

The girls snickered looking at the boy who was obviously uncomfortable in this situation.

"Do you like Jaehyun or something? What's your deal?" Jaehyuns girlfriend questioned with a hand on her hip while giving Taeyong a glare.

_Am I that obvious?_

He stood still and tried to remain calm. He was overwhelmed and wasn't sure how he should react to the question. 

"I-" taeyong opened his mouth to protest.

"I didn't know we had rabid dogs on campus" Ten interjected as he entered through the classroom door and bounced the girls friend who was closest to the door in the process. 

The two girls faced him, both visibly upset. Jaehyuns girlfriend raised her hand to slap Ten but was stopped by his hand and he shoved her away forcefully. The girl gripped her wrist and scowled at the boy. 

"Ten, mind your own business!" she shouted.

"I wonder what Jaehyun would say to your behaviour especially since you're bullying one of his friends." Ten rebutted. 

The girl glowered. Her face was a bright red, perhaps from anger. She thought for a few seconds before she responded.

"Don't think this is over." She glanced over to Taeyong and back at Ten before exiting the classroom into the hallway. 

Taeyong sighed heavily. He was relieved and so grateful that Ten came to his rescue. The boys entered the hallway and headed to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for coming for me, Ten" taeyong said as they walked.

"No prob, I noticed you were taking a bit long to come and saw Doyoung in the cafeteria so I came to check." he responded calmly. 

They arrived at the cafeteria and collected their meals. As they approached their usual seating area they saw Jaehyun seated with his girlfriend adjacent to him, who was eating her salad. Jaehyun played with the straw in his drink not perceiving the arrival of the others.

The two boys sat at the opposite end of the table and Taeyong suddenly felt his appetite leave. He didn't take a single bite of his lunch and avoided looking to Jaehyun and his girlfriends direction. 

Ten on the other hand took multiple bites of his burger and fries until he noticed Taeyong wasn't eating. He rubbed his back in a supportive manner and Taeyong gave him a small smile. 

Jaehyun observed Taeyongs strange behaviour and quietness "Hey Tae, are you alright?" 

"Hmm?" Taeyong was distracted from his thoughts and looked at the younger boy.

"I asked if you're okay, you seem out of it" he looked genuinely concerned.

Oh no...I can't let him find out too. 

Taeyong quickly found his gaze on the girl beside the younger boy who stared at him expectantly. 

"Uh...yeah? I'm fine, just feel a bit unwell." Taeyong said and shrugged to show some emotion. 

"Oh, maybe it's the stomach flu that's been going around" nodded the younger boy. 

"Or maybe he caught rabies from a rabid dog" ten said sarcastically. 

"What??" Jaehyun looked at them in confusion.

The girl beside him glared at Ten and widened her eyes. Ten just rolled his eyes at her but Taeyong nudged his elbow into his side which made him turn to the older boy while rubbing the area. Taeyong peered at him to keep his mouth shut which made the other sigh. 

"Oh nothing" Ten said and smiled at Jaehyun and continued to eat.

Jaehyun then ran his hand through his fluffy brown locks out of frustration. He suddenly noticed something was out of place. 

"Where the hell is John?" He said and at that moment the tall boy barged into the cafeteria and ran towards the table.

"Guys, guys, guys..." he said while he tried to catch his breath and braced himself on the table. The others stared at him expectantly.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" He beamed.

"Don't tell me you found another girl already." Jaehyun answered sarcastically. 

"Hell no, it's even better! Apparently in a couple months Cigarettes after sex are coming for a concert!" He shouted while he shook his body and hands out of excitement he couldn't contain. 

Jaehyun eyes went wide and his jaw dropped "Dude, no way!"

"Dude, yes way, and that's not all! Colde, dean and pink sweat$ are gonna be there too man! I legit nearly fainted when I saw the banner across the street." Johnny continued. 

"Omg, dean oppar" squealed ten.

Taeyong was speechless. He couldn't believe some of his favourite artists were gonna have a concert soon. 

_Wow, this is so exciting._

He suddenly forgot about his worries and focused on every word Johnny was saying.

"Damn, so when and where do we get tickets? I'm so in" jaehyun said.

"Me too!" taeyong exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"Me three" joined ten.

The girl ignored the debacle the boys were putting on and scrolled through her phone. 

"Presale is open at that cafe down the street." Johnny said while smiling brightly. 

"Okay men, game faces on. We get those tickets at all cost!" Jaehyun said and stared at each of the boys in the eye. 

"Aye captain" ten saluted and they all laughed together.

Once the lunch period was over they returned to their classes and met up after school to get the tickets from the cafe. They were glad there wasn't a long wait to purchase them. 

When Taeyong reached home he marked his calendar with the concert date and set his ticket down on his study desk. 

At least there's something else to look forward to. 

He couldn't believe how many new experiences he has had since moving to the new town and meeting Jaehyun. 

His mind wandered back on what happened earlier today.

_"Do you like him or something..."_

His heart began to quicken when the image of the boy that has plagued his thoughts recently, appeared. 

_I-i...I think I like you, Jung Jaehyun._


	11. Touch

The weekend when the club would go on an overnight camping trip arrived. Taeyong was upstairs in his room packing his duffle bag. He'd already packed his favourite shoes with extra shirts and two pairs of jeans. 

He then went into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb when he heard a knock on his door. "It's open!" he shouted from his bathroom. 

His mom entered searching the room for her son before he emerged from behind the bathroom door with items in hand. 

"Are you all set for the trip dear?" His mom asked while she sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Just about, mom" taeyong replied with a bright smile after he placed the items into his bag.

"How are you arriving?" 

"I'm carpooling with my friends" he said.

"Okay, text me when you've reached. Don't forget your sunscreen and repellant." his mom reminded.

The boy nodded before he started to search for the items she recommended. She departed his room and went back downstairs.

Johnny decided to drive himself, Taeyong, Ten and Jaehyun to the location to be efficient since he was the most familiar with the directions. The other club members would also carpool and follow behind separately. 

After Taeyong was done packing he went to the living room and watched some television until the others came to pick him up. His excitement made him unable to eat so he packed the sandwich his mom made him for later. He barely got a lick of sleep last night from the anticipation and knew he would regret it later. 

Soon enough his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID "Jaehyunie", his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

_Jaehyun? Why's he calling me? Why not ten?_

He answered it "h-hey..." he cursed himself for his weak voice. 

"Hey Tae, we're almost at your house. Are you ready?" Jaehyuns voice said on the other end. 

"Yes, I'm done just waiting for you guys."

"Alright, great we'll be there soon."

Taeyong hummed in response and they hung up. 

_Heart calm down._

Taeyong placed his hand over his heart and took steady breaths and tried hard to regain his focus on the screen.

After a couple of minutes passed he heard a knock on the front door. "Mom, I'll get it" he yelled so his mom could hear, as she had went up to her room. 

He got up then gripped on the knob of the door and breathed deeply before twisting it open. He expected to see Jaehyun but was surprised when it was Johnny who appeared at the door. 

The taller boy noticed the surprised expression, "Hey Taeyong, I just came up to introduce myself in case your mom opened the door. I figured she'd want to know who was taking you."

"Oh, she's upstairs. I told her already so it's fine" Taeyong chuckled softly and grabbed his bag from the couch.

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" He yelled again.

"Oh, okay. Have a safe trip dear!" He heard his mom reply from her room.

And with that, he stepped outside and locked the front door behind him. He followed the taller boy to the vehicle. When they arrived alongside the jeep he noticed Ten in the passenger seat waving at him and signaled that he should sit in the back.

Taeyong caught the hint and moved to the back door and saw Jaehyun on the other end who stared at him through the glass. His breathing hitched as he laid eyes on the other boy. 

He gazed at Ten who winked at him which he then scrunched his eyebrows in displeasure.

_Ten, you little..._

He had mentally prepared himself for this but yet still, he felt nervous. They'd sat next to each other before, what was so different about this time? He decided to brush it off and treat it like nothing. 

Taeyong got into the vehicle and greeted the other boys before he fastened his seatbelt.

\----

They drove for a while and the ride was mostly filled with Ten's chatter and his occasional karaoke. He lightened the mood for them all. By now he'd worn himself out and listened to his music through his airpods while he stared outside of the window. 

Every now and then Taeyongs breathing would shallow as his shoulder brushed against Jaehyuns, whenever Johnny would inadvertently drive over a rough patch in the road. He blamed his new awareness of his feelings for making him this way. He wished things would be as they were, when he was more comfortable around the younger boy.

He started to feel his eyes getting heavier as the road became bumpier. His eyes flickered until all he saw was black. 

Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong to see his head hung forward and bobbing with the bumps of the road. 

_Cute, he must've been too excited._

Jaehyun gently positioned Taeyong with his head leaning on the window instead of freely swaying. Thankfully Taeyong wasn't a light sleeper which made Jaehyun relieved when he didn't wake up in the process. However his actions did not go unnoticed as Ten watched the reflection in the window and smiled to himself. 

The younger boy watched for a while to make sure the other wouldn't hurt his head and then resumed his original position and made himself busy.

As they drove onto the camping grounds Ten began to unbuckle his seatbelt. Johnny parked the jeep and he and Ten got out first to retrieve the luggage from the trunk.

Jaehyun tapped Taeyongs shoulder to wake him up. "Hey Tae, we're here" he whispered softly.

A startled and sleepy eyed Taeyong stared at him with a blank expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" jaehyun said apologetically.

"Its okay" the older stretched and gazed into space for a few seconds before making sloth like movements to exit the jeep. The younger boy followed behind. 

Once everyone was out of their vehicles Johnny gathered them in a circle to make an announcement. 

"Okay guys, now for the pairing" johnny began.

The boys and girls fixed their attention to him.

"Ten and I will pair up as club leaders and we will assign a number to each of you..." he paused and looked over at Ten.

"Whoever has the same number as you is your partner and also who you will share your tent with" Ten continued his statement. 

Everyone was handed a paper with a number on it and were informed of the curfew and time dinner would be served.

Taeyong opened his paper and saw the number written.

Five, it read.

Jaehyun walked towards the older "what number do you have?" He asked. Taeyong turned around to face him.

"Uh.. five, how about you?" He questioned staring at the taller.

"Oh sweet, we're partners" jaehyun held his paper up showing the number five written on it. 

"Oh? what a coincidence." taeyong looked at him shocked.

"More like fate" the taller boy then chuckled and taeyong smiled shyly.

_Fate...?_

The two boys went to their already set up tent with their luggage and took out their equipment.

"If you're ready to go we can get going while there's still a lot of natural lighting" the taller boy suggested.

"Okay, let's go?" Taeyong stood up and strung his camera and bag around his neck and shoulder.

They set out to the nearby forest. Taeyong had his camera in hand and snapped away at the trees and various plants he came across. 

As they ventured deeper into the forest they spotted a few birds and a leopard cat and captured each creature that crossed their paths. 

The shorter boy followed behind the other who cleared the way for them to walk "be careful" the taller boy said while he pushed the branches out of the way. 

Taeyong mumbled back but while he was busy gazing through his lens he stepped on an uneven surface which suddenly caused his ankle to twist.

"Oooww" he quickly knelt down and held his ankle which throbbed in pain.

Jaehyun immediately ran towards taeyong and kneeled in front of him.

"Whats wrong??" He was exasperated and patted the others shoulder comfortingly.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle" 

"Can you stand on it?" 

"I think so..." taeyong stood but as he took a step forward he dropped back down and winced in pain.

"Well at least we know it isn't broken, get on my back I'll carry you back to the camp" Jaehyun reasoned while he stooped down on one knee in front of the older boy.

"No it's okay, I can make it back" he insisted.

"Tae, get on my back. You can barely take a step" jaehyun said sternly.

The older boy pouted his lips and was unable to protest further. He got on the younger boys back who then secured him by placing his hands beneath his thighs. Jaehyun then stood up and walked in the direction back to the camp.

Taeyong felt a wave of embarrassment which swept over him as he felt his chest pressed against the younger boys back. He hoped that he wouldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. 

The boys returned back to the camp and settled in their tent. Jaehyun applied ointments to Taeyongs ankle and wrapped it for him. They awaited the return of the other club members and when it would be dinner time. After they ate their meals they got ready for bed. 

Taeyong laid on his blanket and yawned uncontrollably. The activities of the day weighed his eyelids down. The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was an angered Jaehyun storming out of the tent on the phone.

The next morning Taeyong awoke, his body ached and he felt eextremely warm. He braced himself to sit up. When he opened his eyes he realized the position he was in. He was on Jaehyuns chest.

_WHAT THE..?!_

Taeyong abruptly sat upright and covered his mouth to not make a sound. The younger boy was still fast asleep and didn't budge. His face remained peaceful.

_How can he look more handsome when he sleeps. That's so unfair._

He noticed the length of Jaehyuns hair. It had grown quite long in the front nearly covering his eyes. Taeyong subconsciously moved his bangs out of the way. His slender fingers traced alongside Jaehyuns cheek in the process and caused the other to stir from the touch.

Taeyong immediately withdrew his hand and observed the younger boy whose eyes remained closed but then turned to lay on his side with his back towards him.

Taeyong let out a huge exhale out of relief. Jaehyun who could not be seen raised his mouth upward in a slight grin.

He wasn't asleep. 


	12. Lips

Weeks passed and Taeyong slowly adjusted back to how things were before. He no longer felt nervous around Jaehyun. After he let go of his expectations it made him more comfortable. 

The flashback of that day replayed in his mind. 

_A few days after the camping trip Taeyong had been overly cautious around Jaehyun. Any slight movements and unintentional touching made him exaggerate._

_He decided that he could not continue like this so he seeked Ten for advice. The two of them were seated next to each other in the library._

_"Just treat him as you would treat me or anyone else" ten commented after Taeyong explained his concerns._

_"What do you mean?" taeyong arched his eyebrow at the younger boy._

_"I mean, before this. All of your feelings. He was your friend. So treat him like that"_

_"Ah friends..." taeyong pondered._

_"Anyway, I doubt you should worry. I think he likes you" ten cut taeyongs thoughts to a halt._

_"That's ridiculous. What makes you say that?" He whispered looking around to check if anyone heard them._

_"He pays attention to you a lot more than you realize" ten shrugged._

_"Well he's very nice to everyone." Taeyong reasoned and turned his attention to his notebook which he hadn't opened yet._

_"Hmm...I dunno it's definitely more than that. Oh, by the way John and I kissed in the tent." Ten giggled while covering his mouth at taeyongs facial expression._

_"What?! How can you just drop that information on me so suddenly" taeyong whisper shouted remembering that they were in the library._

_Ten just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the older boy sideways while he smiled broadly._

Since then he behaved as normal. The label of friends solved the entire thing. But he wondered if what Ten said was true. He didn't feel that Jaehyun treated him differently to others. Jaehyun was an overall nice guy. Also, did he ever consider Jaehyun as his friend to begin with? 

School was now dismissed. The club wasn't meeting because of the lunar new year holiday this weekend, so they took the day off. 

Jaehyun invited everyone from his homeroom and the club to spend the holiday at his parents beach house on the weekend. 

Taeyong looked forward to the weekend even more because Taeil and Jungwoo called him a few days ago saying that they'd visit his new town for the holiday. 

He grinned to himself thinking about seeing his friends again. He thought of places he'd take them and how they'd get to meet his new friends. 

They however were more interested in Jaehyun as he became a common topic of their chats recently.

After Taeyong mentioned the camping incident, they were starving for details. Jungwoo threatened that if Taeyong didn't confess soon he'd steal Jaehyun away for himself when he got there. Taeyong laughed at the memory. 

Taeil suggested he and Jungwoo would stay at his relatives house since he was visiting them for the holiday and also did not want to bother Taeyong and his mother. Of course Taeyong begged him to reconsider but the older refused, telling him they'd come on the weekend for the beach party.

  
When the weekend came Taeyong heard a knock on the front door and he ran down the stairs to answer it. He was met by his two friends and quickly pulled them into a tight embrace. 

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" He shouted and pulled them inside the house then jumped in excitement while he swung their hands.

"Same Tae but calm down. You'll yank our limbs off!" Jungwoo said and Taeyong stood still while grinning broadly.

The two boys looked around the house as Taeyong gave them a quick tour before they all settled in the living room area. They greeted his mom when she came downstairs.

"Long time no see boys, how's everything back home?" She asked.

"Same ol', same ol', Mrs. Lee" said Jungwoo.

"I'm glad you guys could visit Tae. It would've been fine if you both stayed over also" 

"It's alright, we're staying with my relatives who live an hour away. I'm visiting them for the holiday" 

"Okay, well whenever you guys are coming you're always welcome" 

"Thanks Mrs. Lee" they both said together. 

It was after 2pm when Taeyong, Taeil and Jungwoo were picked up by Johnny and Ten. He had already told his mom to expect him much later then she told him to be careful and to have his phone on at all times. 

As they entered the jeep Taeyong spoke.

"Johnny and Ten, these are my best friends from Gyeongju, Taeil and Jungwoo" Taeyong pointed at them.

Johnny peeped through the rearview mirror at them as he drove off. 

"Nice to meet you both, welcome to Seoul!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" ten chimed as he turned in his seat and stared at the three.

Jungwoo greeted them with a wave.

"Taeyong told us all about you all" Taeil shortly said.

"Good things, I hope" chuckled Ten and they all joined. 

The boys sang along to some of their favourite songs on the radio and Taeyong occasionally took in the scenery. He watched as the sea peeked out from behind the trees and buildings passed by until they came unto a stretch of road exposing the coast and a wonderous expansion of crystal blue water ahead. 

Taeil and Ten talked together, especially about Taeyong and went on like they were his parents. It caught his attention and he felt embarrassed and whined for them to stop. They just found him even more adorable.

\----

They shortly arrived at a two story neutral house which was surrounded by various shrubs and palm trees. The lawn was neatly cut and they drove on a circular driveway which led to the front door where a big oak tree was centred.

As the jeep parked they each got out. Taeyong took in a waft of the briny sea air and it filled his nostrils in a calming manner. The splashing of the waves could be heard and the cool wind engulfed them making their clothes wrap around their bodies. 

He loved anything to do with water and found it relaxing. When he came back to his senses he helped the others with the bags of ice and cases of drinks then approached the house. 

It was still early before the beach party would start and as they stepped into the house they found Jaehyun setting up.

The interior had an open concept with nautical furniture of navy blue, neutral and white fixtures. There were potted plants in the corners and shiny glass tables at the entry way and the living room area. 

On the kitchen counter there were platters of finger food, multiple snack bowls and red solo cups in stacks beside a beverage dispenser. 

It seemed like Jaehyun had been up early preparing. It took him a while to notice their presence. He turned towards them and his eyes landed on the two boys he's never seen before. 

"Ah, these are my best friends from Gyeongju Taeil and Jungwoo" Taeyong said as he noticed. 

"Oh, nice to meet you guys. I'm Jaehyun." Jaehyun stretched his hands out offering them both. 

Their faces lit up when the taller boy said his name. The two boys took a hand each and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you, Jaehyun" taeil said while he emphasized his name. They looked over at Taeyong and smirked while wiggling their eyebrows. 

Taeyong darted them death glares and mouthed for them to stop.

_Quit it you guys._

Jungwoo stuck his tongue out at him. At the same time Ten grinned to himself and Johnny watched in amusement but walked off and continued to bring the items inside. 

Jaehyun then let their hands go and followed their gaze to Taeyong. He smiled broadly at them showing his dimples and a confused expression. Taeyong immediately straightened up pretending nothing happened. 

_Ugh this is gonna be a long day._

"Is there anything you need help with?" Taeyong asked softly changing the atmosphere. 

"Nah, everything's all set" Jaehyun smiled at him.

"Such a good sport" ten clapped and went to help Johnny.

Jaehyun clicked his teeth then faced the remaining boys. "If you guys want you can sit in the living room and watch some TV until it's time, we have two more hours"

"Thank you Jaehyun, if you need any help let us know" Jungwoo said.

"I will, and call me Jae" 

"Okay _Jae_ " Jungwoo winked and did the okay hand sign. Taeyong felt his stomach churn at the display of sweetness towards his crush.

He grabbed Jungwoos hand and dragged him away from Jaehyun who was still smiling at them but raised an eyebrow in amusement. Taeil followed behind as they went to sit on the couch and turned the TV on. 

A few minutes later they were joined by the other three and watched reruns of korean dramas airing on the OCN channel. 

Cars had started to trickle in as the time approached. By now its 5pm and music was being played on the surround sound from the house. The party had finally started. 

Outside people were seen playing ball games on the lawn and some were dancing with cups in hand. 

The three boys were still seated at the couch chit chatting with some other students about music and various things. Johnny and ten disappeared a while ago but never came back. Whereas for Jaehyun, he went alone to swim at the beach. 

Jungwoo was currently busy as he fawned over a new target. A tall and muscular jock. They seemed to be hitting it off. 

"Are you guys hungry?" taeyong said checking in on his friends.

"Yeah, I could eat" said Taeil "same" jungwoo added and continued chatting with the other guy.

"Alright, be right back" taeyong went to the kitchen counter and plated assorted foods sharing them for his friends. 

Afterwards, he ate his share then took a cup and dispensed some of the golden beverage into it. He brought the cup to his head and downed the drink in gulps. A very strong and bitter after taste mixed in with a sweet addictive flavour was noted. 

He refilled his cup and took a step outside to get some fresh air. 

He went closer to the beach area which was a few yards from the house. Taeyong walked with his slippers in hand and cup in the other until he found a spot and sat on the sand laden ground. 

As he stared beyond the horizon appreciating the pinkish and orange hues of the sky, he spotted Jaehyun as he emerged from the water and was coming to shore. 

Taeyong watched as his skin glistened in the setting sun. Beads of water dripped from his hair and his white shirt sucked onto his toned torso. 

_Damn, he should be illegal._

Taeyong took a shaky breath in as Jaehyun jogged over to his side and shook off the excess water from his shirt. He took another swig of the beverage, his head beginning to spin a little.

"Hey Tae, why are you alone?" Jaehyun asked as he sat beside the older.

"J-just getting some fresh air" the boy confessed.

"The water is good, do you wanna go in?"

"Nah I didn't bring a change of clothes" taeyong shook his head.

"I could lend you some" 

"I'm not a good swimmer though" said the other softly.

"Don't worry I'll save you if you drown. Come on." Jaehyun chuckled and got up and lent his hand to help Taeyong up.

Taeyong thought it over for a few seconds before he finished his drink and took Jaehyuns hand. The boys then walked towards the water. 

In the water they stood against the waves in a shallow area and faced the direction of the sunset. They were far from the crowds of students at the house but the music could still be heard as it traveled through the air.

"How comes I don't see (y/n)?" Taeyong suddenly asked. 

Jaehyuns head turned slightly to the older boy and he awkwardly replied "oh... uhm, she's celebrating with her family."

Taeyong had start to feel groggy from the constant motion. "Oh.. I think I want to get out and sit" he said as he struggled through the water to shore. 

"Okay, are you alright?" Jaehyun followed behind worriedly. 

"Yeah I'm fine just felt dizzy" Taeyong held his head as he sat down. 

He felt a warmth taking over his body and a tingling sensation in his head which made him giddy. 

"Jaehyun... are you nice to everyone?" He unexpectedly questioned while he looked directly at the younger boy.

Jaehyuns head turned abruptly to meet the eyes of the other. 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"Because you're soooooo nice to me. You make me feel speciallllll" the older boy said while as he opened his arms wide and stressed the words. 

"Tae, you sure you're okay? Are you...drunk?" The younger raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! I had a bit of that fruit juice in the house. I can't be drunk when I didn't drink alcohol!" Taeyong laughed uncontrollably. 

Jaehyun took the cup beside them and whiffed the alcoholic stench.

"Tae, I think you are drunk" 

"No I'm not, anyway answer my question! Why are you so nice to me. You're confusing me! Don't be nice to me or I'll mistake your kindness for something else..."

_What to do? I'm not even sure how to answer._

"I guess I am. More importantly I think we better go inside and get you some water to sober up" jaehyun suggested. 

"No! I'm not drunk, I'm already sober!" Taeyong said cutely.

_Oh gosh, he's such a baby._

"Tae, come on lets go insi-" before jaehyun could finish his sentence his mouth was met with soft lips which pressed against his. Taeyong then held the sides of his face to support himself.

_W-what's happening...._

Jaehyun was paralyzed from shock but neither had the urge to push the other away. He was taken aback by the boys action. It was his first time kissing another boy and he felt his heart quicken.

"Shhh... you talk too much. Ugh, my head hur-" taeyong said as he removed his lips and before he became limp falling backwards. 

The last thing he remembered was Jaehyun who hovered over him saying inaudible words before his figure became fuzzy and everything went dark.


	13. Running 2 U

"Shhh... you talk too much. Ugh, my head hur..ts..." Jaehyun heard taeyong say after he separated their lips. 

Before he knew it, he witnessed Taeyongs body which went limp and he collapsed backwards on the sandy floor. 

"Tae?.....Tae!...Taeyong, wake up!" The younger boy said as he shook the other by his shoulders.

The boy didn't budge so Jaehyun put his ear to Taeyongs face to make sure he was breathing. He still was and relief struck Jaehyun like lightning.

He quickly lifted the smaller boy into his arms and hurried back to the house. 

Jaehyun was met with widened eyes and the gasps of various students. He didn't waste much time and carried the older boy upstairs to his room.

Jungwoo noticed Jaehyun was carrying someone upstairs and his jaw almost fell to the floor as he peeped the clothes the other boy wore. 

"Taeil, quick! Something's happened to Tae!" Jungwoo said while he grabbed Taeils hand and pulled him towards the staircase.

The two followed behind the taller boy up to a door at the far end of the hallway. 

"Jaehyun, what happened" Taeil called to him catching him off guard. He turned with Taeyong in hand and looked at the two.

"I-I dunno, he just passed out on the beach. I think he drank some alcohol."

"Oh gosh, he's a lightweight and becomes very giddy from a single sip!" Jungwoo blurted.

"How can he not tell when a drink is alcoholic. This boy seriously worries me" Taeil hissed. 

Jaehyun continued to enter his room and the boys trailed behind him. He lowered the feeble and floppy Taeyong onto his bed. Jaehyun sat at the edge of the bed staring with concern written on his face. 

"He'll wake up soon" Taeil assured him and rested his hand on his shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

After a while, Jaehyun spoke.

"I can drive him home when he wakes up. How will you guys get back?"

"Okay, Johnny said he would drive us back" Taeil declared.

People started to clear out of the house and take their leave. Johnny and Ten were ready to leave and came to fetch Jungwoo and Taeil. Jaehyun went down to see them off and closed the door behind him.

Empty cups and cans and plates of unfinished food could be seen laying around. He figured he should get a heads up so he began to clean in order to leave when Taeyong woke up.

_Why'd he kiss me?_

Jaehyun stood still and touched his lips. The tingling sensation was still apparent. He could remember the supple feel of the olders lips.

He palmed his face lightly and shook his head. He didn't have time to think about these things. 

It didnt mean anything. It was just a peck. Nothing else. 

_Right?_

Suddenly he thought back to the camping trip.

_After the two ate their dinner they went to get ready for bed. They arrived at their shared tent, Taeyong limped slightly as he went to lift the flap and creeped in. Jaehyun followed behind._

_They both unfolded their blankets and laid them out neatly and declared the sides of the tent they would sleep on._

_A beeping noise came from a bag. They looked at each other until Jaehyun realized it was his phone and dug in his bag sloppily in search of it._

_He checked the caller ID and saw it was his girlfriend. He nervously bit the inside of his mouth and looked over his shoulder to see Taeyong getting under his blanket._

_Why do I feel like I'm cheating?_

_He stood up abruptly and stepped out of the tent to answer the call._

_"What is it?" He asked sternly._

_"Jae, it's been days since we last spoke. Do you still love me?"_

_He paused before replying. Thinking._

_"I do but you've been super clingy lately."_

_"What? You're always hanging out with that weird guy! If anything he's clingy."_

_"Don't talk about my friends like that!"_

_"Do you know he likes you?"_

_"Stop this nonsense. There's no reason to be jealous." Jaehyun snapped._

_"I'm telling you! He looks at you like you're a piece of gold. He's obviously gay, Jae."_

_"If you have nothing else to say I'm hanging up. Bye." Jaehyun countered as he pressed to end the call._

_Jaehyun stood outside the tent for a while. He ran his hand through his hair trying to remain calm._

_Taeyong is gay?_   
_Even if he is, why does it matter?_

_He sighed heavily before he entered the tent carefully as he saw Taeyong turned away on his side._

_He cleared his mind and went to sleep refusing to stress any further._

_Jaehyun woke to a damp feeling on his chest and a heaviness which weighed him down. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Taeyong resting on his chest and his own arm around him._

_He could've moved the other but he found him cute, sleeping so soundly. Jaehyun watched as the older boy began to stir and crinkled his eyebrows. He quickly sealed his eyes and pretended to be asleep._

\---

_Ugh, why did he kiss me? Does he really like me?_

Jaehyun was now alerted to the presence of the now awoken boy who walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah, I'll carry you home after I throw out this trash" the younger said.

Jaehyun had finished cleaning and threw the bags of trash into the bin at the top of the road. Once he returned to the house the two boys got into the car and drove back to their town. The ride was silent aside from the light melody playing from the radio.

The next school day Taeyong woke up feeling extremely warm. He coughed and got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen. A sticky note on the refrigerator was visible. He peeled it off and it read:

"Hey son, I noticed you weren't waking up to your alarms and took your temperature and noted you have a fever. I called the school to tell them you're sick. Made some congee it's in the fridge, reheat it well. Will call later to check on you. Feel better!

\- Love Mom"

Taeyong opened the fridge and took out the congee then reheated it. After he ate it all he went back to bed as he still felt weak. 

\----

This morning Jaehyun woke up before his alarm. He'd barely gotten a wink of sleep over the last two days as the scene at the beach lingered in his mind. He basically dragged his body to school but his mind was still far gone.

He decided to face Taeyong honestly and have a proper talk about it. However, he didn't see him during homeroom and it was currently lunch time. 

Jaehyun went to Taeyongs class. He thought Taeyong might have came late today. He spotted Doyoung who was walking out of the classroom and called to him.

"Hey Doyoung, have you seen Taeyong at all today?" 

"No he didn't show up for any of our classes." The boy shrugged. 

"Alright thanks, man" jaehyun said and the other walked off.

Jaehyun pivoted in place, he was unsure of what he should do af that moment.

_Is he okay?_

He took out his phone and scrolled through the list of contacts until he found Taeyongs name. 

His finger hovered over the call button while he stared at the phone contemplating. 

_Screw it, Jae._

He pressed call and waited for the other to answer. It rung a few times until it was picked up.

"Hello...." Taeyongs voice was noteably raspy. 

"Oh gosh, Tae are you alright? You sound awful!" 

"Hmmm Jae?.... I'm sick" he answered then coughed and sniffled.

"Have you taken medicine?" The younger boy questioned with a worried tone.

"Not yet...ugh..." Taeyong groaned.

The call ended.

"Tae?..... hello?..hello?" Jaehyun frantically paced and went to his locker to collect his bag and went to his car. 

He drove to Taeyongs house and when he arrived he knocked the door and dialed the number constantly.

The front door finally swung open showing Taeyong who supported himself on it. 

"Jae, what are you doing here?" Taeyong squinted from the bright outdoor light.

"I'm here to take care of you" the younger boy declared and entered the house, not waiting for permission. 

They went into the kitchen and Taeyong sat down at the table then placed his head on his folded arms. He was still drowsy. 

"I got some medicine and congee on the way. I'll heat it first so you can take the meds" 

The older boy murmured an inaudible response. He had no energy to reply further. 

Once the congee was heated Jaehyun served it to Taeyong. He watched him as he ate and made sure he had finished it all before he offered him the medication. 

"It'll make you sleepy. Come, I'll help you up to your room" the younger boy remarked.

Taeyong stood up by supporting himself with the table and Jaehyun snaked his arm around the smaller boys waist to assist him.

"Which door is it?" Jaehyun asked as they reached upstairs and Taeyong pointed to the furthest door on the left. 

He helped the older boy to his bed and covered him with the blanket. 

Jaehyun searched through the drawers until he found a rag then explored the doors and discovered the bathroom door. When it was wet he went back to place it on Taeyongs forehead. 

Jaehyun sat at the corner of the bed and stared at Taeyong. 

_Why are you always vulnerable around me._

"Tae?" 

The older purred softly and coughed. 

"I have something to confess...."

The room filled with silence. Jaehyun clenched his fist until they blanched and he let out a huge sigh before he began to speak. 

"I......I'm not nice to everyone. I lied." He started off.

"I don't know why but I always want to help you. And now....now that this has happened. I'm starting to feel... confused.."

Jaehyun felt slightly lighter as the words left his mouth.

He waited for a response only to hear soft snores coming from the older boy. He softly chuckled at the calmness the other showed. Taeyong was fast asleep. 

"How can you sleep after making me this way? When I couldn't even sleep because of you..."

_Lee Taeyong, what have you done to me?_

\---

As soon as he checked the olders temperature he left making sure he locked the front door behind him, but couldn't deadbolt it since he didn't have a key.

Since his plan for the day was a bust maybe the next day would be more successful. On the other hand, he felt relieved having said some of his inner thoughts out loud. 

He went back to school and attended his last few classes until the day came to an end. 


	14. Mad City

Taeyong awoke from his nap. He felt slightly better but still had a tension in his head. 

_"I'm not nice to everyone, I lied"_

He remembered hearing the younger boys voice before the medication took effect. 

_What did he mean by that? He lied?_

Just then his phone rang. 

"Hey Ten"

"Oh my gosh Tae, i heard you were sick from Jae just now at club!" Ten exclaimed. 

"Oh, I'm alright now"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Ten, did something happen at the party? Everything's a blur"

"You dont remember? You got drunk and passed out on the beach thats probably why you can't remember"

"What?! When did I drink even!"

"Dunno but yeah Jae carried you in the house apparently"

After they talked about the time he and John spent together at the party and what gossip Taeyong missed at school, they hung up.

_Ugh this can't get anymore embarrassing. I need to remember._

Taeyong bit his already short nails nervously and stared into space. 

"Think....Think.... Think!"

He ruffled through his hair frustrated from his loss of memory. He unlocked his phone and started to text someone.

Chat 2

TYongie  
Hey Jaehyun,   
can you talk?

Jaehyunie   
Yo Tae! Yea wassup?  
How you feeling?

TYongie  
Im better thanks  
Thanks for taking   
care of me

Jaehyunie   
Np. After all it was   
my fault for not removing   
your wet clothes  
Anyway wassup?

  
Taeyongs face went red at the thought of the other changing his clothes. He was thankful they hadn't facetimed.

TYongie  
Oh its okay  
I just heard from ten   
what happened at   
the party.... & im sorry

Jaehyunie   
Uh..... yea its no prob

TYongie  
I didnt do anything   
crazy right?

Jaehyunie   
Wait you dont   
remember?

TYongie  
Hahaha....no its   
embarrassing   
i cant believe   
i got drunk!

Jaehyunie  
Oh...its ok  
Happens to the best   
of us lol 😉

TYongie  
Haha yeah  
Anyway gotta study  
See ya at school tomorrow 

Jaehyunie   
Ok tae good nite

TYongie  
Good night 👋

Maybe I shouldve asked him what he meant when he said he lied...

Jaehyun thought perhaps it was best Taeyong had forgotten what happened on the beach. He didn't need added problems to their friendship which could make them uncomfortable around each other. 

Jaehyun admitted deep down he was slightly disappointed, but decided to feign cluelessness and refused to talk about what's been bothering him until he needed to.

Taeyong on the other hand was relieved to hear he hadn't done anything weird. He knew how loose lipped he can be and feared he might have confessed his feelings in a drunken fit. 

  
It was morning and Taeyong was dropped off by his mother. He walked down the hallway towards his homeroom classroom and was zoned out. He'd been busy thinking of what the younger boy had said in his drowsy state. 

As he was turned into the class he bumped into his classmate knocking his books to the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Taeyong frantically said and regained his consciousness.

He stooped to pick up his things and the girl stooped down to help him.

"It's okay, Taeyong. Look where you're going next time, will ya?" she said with a small smile.

Her friend stood beside her and clapped "Wow, Ji eun you're so nice to everyone. You should win an award!"

The girl just chuckled softly to her friend. They both stood back up and fixed their clothes "thank you and sorry again" taeyong said.

His classmate smiled and shook her head before she walked into the classroom with her friend.

As taeyong began to take a step forward his head started to pain. He held it and winced at the panging sensation. 

_"Jaehyun.....are you nice to everyone?"_

A blurred image played in his mind of him questioning the younger boy at the beach. Suddenly the flashes of the missing memory came rushing in random order.

" _I guess I am. More importantly I think we better go inside and get you some water to sober up"_ he recalled the younger boys voice.

_"Tae, come on lets go insi-"_

Taeyongs face filled with shock. His jaw fell open and he quickly covered his mouth. 

_Oh no.... I-....I kissed him!_

"W-why?" He scratched his head furiously while he walked to his seat in the classroom. 

The class was still empty with only a few students seated who were chatting to each other. 

Each moment the door opened, Taeyong held his breath and faced it expecting it to be the person he wanted least to see walking through. 

By now most of the students were present except for two, Jaehyun and Johnny. When it was time to start homeroom period the door suddenly opened revealing the taller boys.

After Taeyong glimpsed the two boys he quickly stared back at his book and tried to act like he's reading.

"Hey Tae, hey doyoung" Jaehyun called to them.

Taeyong didn't budge and pretended not to hear. His seatmate elbowed him softly.

"Hmm?" He said as he turned to Doyoung. 

"Jaehyun called to you, didn't you hear?" The boys eyebrows were raised in shock.

"Oh....h-hey" taeyong said while he turned around in his seat avoiding to meet Jaehyuns eyes and instead landed them on Johnny.

 _Weird, he's behaving how he was a few weeks ago._ Jaehyun thought.

Taeyong was back to the awkward behaviour he displayed in front of Jaehyun when he had just realized his feelings.

He was completely embarrased and disgusted with himself that he made a move on the younger boy and complicated things. He couldn't concentrate for the entire time in class. And before he knew it the bell rang to signal it was time for lunch. 

  
He walked a few steps behind Jaehyun and Johnny who were busy talking about what they'd eat. Jaehyun noticed the distance Taeyong was behind them but as he was about to say something, Johnny put his arm around his neck and held him in a head lock.

They sat at their usual lunch table with their trays. As Taeyong walked in he noticed people eyeing him and whispered to each other. He wondered if they knew about the kiss. He sat at the opposite end of the table away from Jaehyun and Johnny.

Ten came and sat beside Taeyong

"Taeyong, why do you look so shaken?"

"People seem to be whispering and looking at me"

"Oh maybe it's because of Jae carrying you bridal style up to his room" ten began to laugh.

"W-What?!" Taeyong rose his voice. If he wasn't apparent before he certain got the attention of people around him by now.

"I'm kidding! Don't get your panties twisted. They're talking about some scandal, two people from school were seen kissing over the holiday"

The blood from Taeyongs face disappeared. He felt like throwing up.

_D-did someone see us?_

"Tae are you still sick? You don't look so good"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine...d-did anyone...see the two people?" Taeyong stuttered.

"Yeah, it was Ji eun from your homeroom and some guy from the football team. Apparently they were secretly dating"

Taeyong sank into the bench and felt a rush of relief. He immediately exhaled as he realized he'd been holding his breath. 

"Then why were people staring at me?"

"I dunno maybe it's your imagination." Ten shrugged and began to eat his BLT sandwich.

Maybe Taeyong was being a bit paranoid. He began to take bites of his own sandwich . "Ahem, Taeyong?" a husky voice called out beside him. 

He looked up to see a familiar muscular jock, the one Jungwoo spoke to at the party.

"Yes? Uhm...?"

Everyone at the lunch table had their attention on the tall and unfamiliar boy. Specifically Jaehyun who wondered why he was here in the first place.

"Oh, my name is Lucas. Jungwoo told me about his friend Taeyong who went to this school. I didn't mean to startle you." The boy explained.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh... no problem" taeyong scooted down the bench and allowed Lucas to sit at the end.

"What made you seek my boy Tae here, Lucas, was it?" Ten questioned with suspicion laced in his eyes.

"Well, from what Jungwoo said, Taeyong seemed like a cool dude." He replied nonchalantly and let out a low chuckle.

"Are you sure you have the right person? Lee Taeyong?" Ten joked.

"Wow Ten what kinda friend you are" taeyong rolled his eyes. 

"By the way, Taeyong. Are you going to that concert next week? The one with colde and cigarettes after sex" asked lucas

"Yeah, why?"

"Sweet! Do you mind if I hang with you? None of my friends are going" lucas frowned while clasping his hands.

"Sure I don't see why not" Taeyong smiled to him and the boy smiled back broadly. 

He peeked over to the opposite end of the table and saw Jaehyun staring their way. As their eyes met they both shifted their eyes away from each other.

_Ugh, when will this awkwardness end._

They continued eating their lunches until the next bell rang. 

A few days passed and Taeyong regularly ate with Lucas much to Jaehyuns dismay. Taeyong also skipped out on club meetings by creating various fibs of helping his mother at home or being too swamped with homework.

Jaehyun would try to speak to the older but was never successful. Sometimes in the hallway, Taeyong would even pretend he was late for classes or didn't hear nor see him whenever they would be alone. 

This was beginning to prove too much for Jaehyun to take. He was starting to lose his patience and thought maybe Taeyong had actually remembered what happened. It just didn't make sense otherwise.

Jaehyun was at home currently talking on the phone with Johnny. 

"I've noticed you getting close with Ten lately" jaehyun teased his best friend. 

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you this but since we're best friends and we shouldn't lie but....I like ten and..... he likes me too"

"What? Really? Wow dude, how long has this been going on?" Jaehyun asked 

"Since the camping trip, he confessed and I made the move and kissed him"

"Woah, I dunno what to say man. Congrats?"

Johnny laughed "thanks dude, and what about you Mr. Jung? You've been awfully affected by a certain someone, don't even deny it"

"Uh....yeah..honestly I've been confused"

"About what?" Johnny questioned.

"My feelings basically, I mean my heart and my mind say different things. I'm straight but I feel strange when I'm with Tae"

"Well I'd say follow your heart. Whatever thought comes up first follow it"

"Yeah well, lately he's been avoiding me. He kinda kissed me at the beach party but he was drunk and didn't remember"

"Woahhhh, and you didn't even tell me!" Johnny tried to sound hurt but laughed and jaehyun joined.

"Yeah, like you told me about you and ten" he retorted.

The two boys hung up after a while. Johnny advised Jaehyun to act fast and decide what he really wanted. As the longer he waited the more he would hesitate. 

Jaehyun laid in bed with his eyes closed as he thought. He thought about everything and nothing in particular. 

_What do I really want anyway?_


	15. Run Back 2 U

It was the Friday before the 'Where's the Love' concert. Taeyong had barely said anything more than a word to Jaehyun. It was driving the younger boy crazy how obvious Taeyong made it that he was avoiding him, not that it was intentional.

They were in the last class about to be dismissed to attend their extracurricular activities and just as Jaehyun was about to get up someone approached him at the side. 

"Jae? We need to talk" jaehyun faced the girl standing beside him and let out a sigh. 

"Okay, not here. Let's go to my car."

"Fine" the girl replied and followed behind the boy to the school parking lot. 

Once they were in they sat in silence for a little bit. Jaehyun fidgeted with the air conditioning turning it on. 

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jaehyun asked, staring through the windshield ahead. 

"Lately you've been distant and you barely reply to my texts. Are we even together still?" 

"Oh...right, I'm sorry.."

"What's going on with you? We never used to argue"

"I don't know.... there's been a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Is he one of those things?" She stressed the word staring at him.

Jaehyun remained silent and opened his mouth several times to speak but words wouldn't come out. 

"I see...well, let's break up. And for the record I broke up with you whenever we're telling people."

"I'm okay with that. I'm sorry again" he scratched his head not knowing what else to say. 

The girl got out of the car refusing to spend a second longer. Jaehyun didn't feel like going to the clubroom anymore, so he just drove straight home. 

As soon as he got home he rushed up to his room and was heading straight for a shower. He needed to take a long one while he cleared his mind. 

A part of him was relieved that the girl didn't slap him or put on a huge display at school. Jaehyun was fine with rumours of her dumping him circulating. After all, it was the least he could do in order to not tarnish her reputation. 

Jaehyun put his bag down on his study desk and went to his bathroom undressing bits of clothing with each step. Then he entered his shower turning the pipe on and he let the water trail over his body after wetting his golden brown hair resulting in a deeper brown. 

_Taeyong, what are you doing now?_

His efforts to clear his mind failed and he pressed his head on the wall continuing to get soaked. 

Over at Taeyongs house he sneezed while he was cleaning his room and rearranging all of his neatly folded clean clothes. 

When he was stressed he found cleaning makes him feel better and gets his mind off of things. At this time he was severely stressed. 

Not talking to the younger was giving him the worst sleep of his life. He walked around with bags under his eyes from the lack of proper rest. 

Taeyong missed interacting with Jaehyun and going to club meetings. It was difficult to avoid him though, since they shared the same friend circle. He was alsi running out of believable excuses. 

Now that the concert they both wanted badly to attend was tomorrow he felt somewhat distressed about having no choice but to see the other.

_Maybe Jaehyun would bring his girlfriend?_

He was starting to feel like he shouldn't come between their relationship. Since the girl expressed her displeasure with him always being with Jaehyun maybe it was for the best he distanced himself. 

Taeyong thought that if Jaehyun was happy, he was happy, or thats what he tried to tell himself. That became his mantra whenever he felt like caving and running away entirely. 

After putting away all of his clothes he opened his wardrobe and drawers now searching for what he would wear tomorrow. Once he took out his outfit he went downstairs to have dinner with his mom. 

"Tae is everything okay? You've been looking tired lately" his mom said.

"Yes mom just worrying about little things at school" he gave a small smile to her.

"No one's bullying you, right?" 

He looked up at her "M-mom...you knew?"

"Yes I figured it out after you would always complain not to go to school. Call it a mothers intuition." she reached over to touch his head ruffling his hair afterwards. 

His mother continued, "Whoever you want to be, is okay with me. I'm here for you always. I hope you will also accept yourself and be happy. I love you son, but I love you best when you're being yourself." she smiled to him.

Taeyong was at a loss for words. His mom knew what happened to him in high school? She never spoke about it until now. Maybe she was waiting until he brought it up himself. Whatever the reason was he didn't care because he was happy.

"Thanks mom, I love you too" tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He felt emotionally vulnerable thinking of his past, but also calm to know that he didn't have to hide who he was to his mom.

They peacefully enjoyed their short ribs and noodles. After they finished, Taeyong helped to wash the dishes and went to sleep peacefully for the first time in a week. 

  
When morning came Taeyong was suddenly awoken to the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table. 

"Who the hell could be calling so early?"

He kept his eyes shut hoping the ringing would stop soon and, it did. He started to adjust his position to be more comfortable again then his phone rang once more. He groaned while picking it up, not glancing at the caller ID.

"Taeeeee~ wakey wakey eggs and baeky"

"What the hell Ten?!" 

Taeyong squinted as he removed his phone from his ear to look at the time. 

7:05am was seen. 

"It's so damn early, what's the matter with you?" He said exasperated. 

"Well, I'm too excited so I woke up at 4am trying to find something to wear."

"What? Why?"

"Um hello, I'm gonna meet the Dean, father of my unborn children!" ten cried out.

"You know he won't even see us from the distance we'll be, right?"

"Way to be a party pooper, Tae! We will have a moment when our eyes meet, you'll see"

"Yeah, yeah, plus I thought you were into Johnny, what about him?"

"If Dean asked me I wouldn't hesitate." Ten snickered "I'm just joking, no one can beat my daddy John"

"I'm cringing right now" taeyong said as he made barfing sounds.

Ten hissed at him. "Anyway, we're coming to pick you up around 6pm."

"Okay, and will he be coming....?" taeyong asked hesitantly.

Ten immediately knew who he was asking about. "Yeah, but he'll be driving separately since he has other stuff to do before"

"Oh...okay see you later then."

"Alright Tae, I'm gonna show you pics of my outfit options soon so help me choose, okay?"

Taeyong chuckled and agreed before they both hung up. 

  
After Taeyong ate breakfast, he spent most of the day resting and lazing around in the living room. He had already finished everything he would've done today, yesterday.

When the time Ten said they would be coming drew nearer, he went to get ready. The outfit he chose yesterday was a white tee, a denim jacket and black pants with white sneakers. Once he was dressed, he ruffled his midnight shade hair until it fell in a way he liked.

Taeyong ran down the stairs bidding his mom farewell and exiting through the front door to wait at the sidewalk for his friends. He spotted the jeep approaching and got inside when it stopped. 

"Hey guys" he said while putting his seat belt on.

The two greeted back and they drove off to the concert venue. 

\--

The parking lot was already packed with cars and the concert was starting within an hour. Johnny eventually found a parking space in a lot across the street. The boys all got out and crossed the road to walk over to the entrance. 

They stood in line waiting for their tickets to be collected. Taeyong looked around and could see a booth with some merchandise for sale, but unfortunately he only took enough cash for a meal since the ticket was already expensive. 

When it was his turn to be checked by security he stepped forward.

"ID and ticket, please" 

Taeyong took the requested items out of his small bag and handed them over. Once he was cleared he waited at the side for his friends.

"Taeyong, buddy!" He heard a deep voice call behind him and he turned around to see Lucas walking in his direction. 

"Oh hey Lucas, I was wondering where we would meet"

"I'm glad I saw you or it would be chaos finding you in that crowd" the taller chuckled and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Wong" Ten called as he walked to stand beside Taeyong, Johnny followed quietly behind and nodded to Lucas as their eyes met. 

"Just call me Lucas, Ten" he let out a laugh which exposed his teeth.

Ten smiled "Okay, Lucas" but he rolled his eyes as he looked away from Lucas. He obviously was not a fan of the other boy being friendly with Taeyong. 

They eventually walked into the building to find a good spot to stand.


	16. Chain

Before the concert actually started Jaehyun found his way to the rest of them and he stood next to Johnny. He and Taeyong were separated by Ten and Johnny. This of course was a relief to Taeyong. 

As the warm up acts began, Lucas who stood left of Taeyong often belted out screams whenever they would interact with the audience, sometimes startling Taeyong.

Lucas turned to Taeyong telling him something which couldn't be heard over the audio. 

"What???" Taeyong shouted facing Lucas. 

He went closer to speak into Taeyongs ear "I said, I'm so hyped!! Sorry if I'm embarrassing you!"

"It's fine" taeyong smiled and shook his head.

Jaehyun saw Lucas leaning into Taeyongs ear and Taeyong smiled. He wondered what they were talking about. 

By now the main acts were coming on.

Taeyong took his phone out and started recording the crowd and took pictures with Lucas and Ten to upload on instagram. They were bumping to Dean's performance and singing together. 

Jaehyun and Johnny were also bobbing their heads and grooving to the music. 

Dean was belting high notes and faced the direction of the boys for a while as he was moving about on the stage. 

"Look Tae! He stared at me" ten squealed to taeyong, while jumping and covering his mouth. 

Taeyong just rolled his eyes at his friend.

The crowd was reacting good and setting a nice vibe. They were waving their hands in the air and riding the beat of the song while singing along. 

Throughout the performance Lucas and Taeyong kept chit chatting every now and then, each time catching the eye of Jaehyun who was starting to get annoyed and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Careful not to burn holes into their skins, Jae" Johnny said, causing Jaehyun to realize he was staring at the two too long. 

"I-I'm just looking" he responded while shifting his eyes back to the stage.

Johnny shook his head at his stubborn friend and continued to enjoy the music. 

The tempo of the concert changed after Colde made his way unto the stage. He opened with a popular song which echoed. The crowd started swaying. 

The music started to get slower and the friends all swayed to the melody. Taeyong closed his eyes taking in the lyrics, they all somehow fit his current situation.

🎶

"Dear, from now on, please  
Love me a bit more,   
look at me more  
Embrace me one more time"

His emotions started rushing back to him and he started to suffocate. He told his friends he was going to the restroom, he needed to calm back down. 

Taeyong squeezed through the crowd until he found the door to the restroom and he entered it hoping it wasn't full. To his luck it was completely empty.

As he wanted some privacy to sit down for a while he opened a stall. However as he walked into it, he felt a hand suddenly push him inside.

Taeyong quickly turned around to see Jaehyun in front of him, who locked and blocked the door of the restroom stall. 

The younger boy had disappeared from the crowd right behind Taeyong. He figured now would be his chance to get the other alone and talk things through.

"Jaehy-" taeyongs mouth was covered by Jaehyuns hand.

Jaehyun placed his finger over his own "Shhh.... I'll speak first" he whispered

"You remember what happened right?" The younger looked intently in the shorters eyes trying to read his reaction.

Taeyongs eyes widened in disbelief. He stared directly back into the tallers eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Shouldn't we talk?"

Jaehyun slowly removed his hand from the older boys mouth, after reminding him to keep quiet. 

"I-I didn't want to involve you in my mess. I....I like you, but that's my own problem" taeyong uttered, the words barely wanting to leave his mouth.

"It involves me so its not just your problem....you made me confused since the day we met, Taeyong."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to. You were really nice to me and I went and did something like that.... to you..." taeyong spoke softly, his voice almost breaking.

Jaehyun shut his eyes briefly, running his hand through his hair. He shook his head and regained their eye contact.

"But that wasnt for you to decide on your own whether or not I wanted to be involved...."

Taeyong sighed and nodded.   
Jaehyun was right, it wasnt his choice to make.

"I like you too, as more than friends....so stop avoiding me." Jaehyun snaked his arms around the smaller boys waist bringing him closer.

Taeyong tilted his head to the side.

_He likes....me?_

He put his hands on Jaehyuns chest trying to maintain some space between them. It was useless since the younger boy was much stronger.

Jaehyun brought his face closer to the older boys until the warmth and friction of their breaths mixing could be felt. Their breathing both hitched and taeyong instinctively closed his eyes.

Jaehyun smirked at the action and without hesitation connected his lips on the shorter boys softly, before they both started to move against each others mouths trying to claim control.

After a few minutes they both parted equally breathless. Suddenly a thought crossed Taeyongs mind.

"W-what about your girlfriend?" He asked softly with his head down. Jaehyun still held him close but now pulled him into a hug. 

This caught him by surprise and the taller boy rested his chin on his shoulder, "we broke up yesterday, but since you weren't talking to me I couldn't tell you now, could I?" he teased while letting out a quiet chuckle.

Jaehyun stood back up but with a serious expression on his face. 

"What about...that guy out there?" 

"What guy?" Taeyong raised his eyebrow in confusion and thought for a while "oh! You mean Lucas?"

The taller boy nodded while staring at the shorter boy, who smirked at him.

"Jealous?"

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes "Very. Were you doing it on purpose?" 

"Noo no no no" the older said while waving his hands side to side and shaking his head furiously. He began to tell him about the deal they made.

\---

_A few days before the concert, Lucas asked Taeyong to meet him in the boys locker room._

_Taeyong came unsure of what the boy wanted to talk about and was slightly skeptic entering the empty place._

_He walked slowly looking left and right to find the other boy until he finally found him sitting on a metal bench with his head down as he was searching through his gym bag._

_"L-Lucas" the older boy stuttered._

_Lucas lifted his head to see the older boy right in front of him with a frightful and suspicious look._

_"Hey Taeyong, sorry to ask you to come here so suddenly but I wanted to have a private talk with you " he said as he got up from the bench swinging a leg over and walking towards the shorter._

_Taeyong stepped back a little. He was becoming fearful._

_He's not gonna take advantage of me, right?_

_"Y-yes, w-hat is it" taeyong became breathless midsentence. He looked around him searching for something, he didn't know what._

_"Yeah, so I need your help"_

_By now the taller boy was in front of the older and backed him up against the wall._

_He continued, "I like Jungwoo, so can you help me make him jealous?"_

\---

Taeyongs flashback to what happened between him and Lucas ended after he explained to the younger boy the real intentions behind their closeness. 

Taeyong agreed to the ruse to help his best friend realize what he's missing out on. The pictures he took earlier with Ten and Lucas were also sent directly in their KKT group chat and Jungwoo could barely hide his jealousy. 

Jaehyun started to laugh uncontrollably at the story. He found the plan silly and the older boy a little naive, but extremely cute to agree to it. Taeyong reminded him that they had to be quiet and slapped his arm softly while pouting.

When the coast was clear they both left the stall and exited the restroom hand in hand until they were back with their friends. 

They decided to act like nothing happened to mess with them and also avoid being bombarded with unwanted questions. 

Cigarettes after sex were already on when the boys returned and they filled the concert hall with their melancholic sound. 

Everyone bellowed the lyrics along with them and had their hands waving in the air. 

This continued until the night of the concert drew to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a link to the playlist that would be playing during the concert lol: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhWC6HIx-ubBT9EP_DAnHCgepW5UawHX_ 
> 
> It depicts the different kinds of love people go through I guess.


	17. Jet Lag

The following school week after the concert, Taeyong couldn't hide what happened between him and Jaehyun. Let's face it, he just isn't good at keeping secrets. 

Ten found out immediately the day after. When at lunch, the two were stealing glances at one another and smiling to themselves while they ate their food. It was just too suspicious. Afterwards, Ten didn't spare Taeyong any time to come up with excuses and pestered him for details. 

Today was the last day before the semester break. Taeyong was at his locker, organizing it. He took out some of his reading materials to get a headstart on some classes during the break.

As he was placing the last textbook into his backpack he heard someone call to him.

"Hey, Tae!" called Lucas.

Taeyong peeped sideways to see Lucas walking down the hall towards him and waving.

"Oh, hey Lucas" he smiled briefly then continued his focus to his books that werent aligning properly in his backpack. 

After fixing them neatly he then locked his locker and turned to the younger boy who now stood before him.

"What's up? Were you looking for me?" Taeyong questioned, staring up at the bigger boy. 

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you were coming to the football game today."

"Oh, that was today? When is it?"

"Its going to start soon, on the field. You should definitely come"

"Uhm.... sure, even though I know nothing about sports" Taeyong scratched his head and smiled shyly making lucas laugh.

"Oh! By the way, thanks again for going along with the plan. It totally worked man! Jungwoo has been messaging me since." Lucas interjected.

"Oh, really? That's great! He was definitely annoyed by the pictures I sent." They both chuckled and smiled broadly at the thought.

"He's so cute when he's mad. Also, I think the plan worked way better than expected."

"Why do you say that?" The older boy asked while arching his eyebrow.

"By the look on that guys face" lucas laughed and lifted his chin in the direction behind Taeyong.

Taeyong turned his head to see Jaehyun slowly heading his direction. He had a hard look in his eyes. Taeyong thought he looked very hot.

"Anyway, please do come. See you later" lucas said before departing and hurriedly passing Jaehyun in the opposite direction. 

Jaehyun glanced at lucas as he veered alongside him with a smile planted on his face. His gaze then softened as his eyes landed back on the older boy. 

"What did that guy want?" Jaehyun asked as he met taeyongs side, staring down at the other.

"Jaehyunie, lower your voice" 

Taeyong quickly glanced around them to make sure no one was paying them any attention. 

"What did he want, Tae?" The younger boy questioned again but in a softer tone.

"He just wanted to invite me to watch the football game later, that's all"

"Hmm... okay. Tell me if he asks you to do something weird, okay?"

Taeyong grinned at Jaehyun who then became flustered.

"Are you mocking me, Lee Taeyong?" 

"Nope, never." The older boy said as he pursed his lips and turned on his heels to walk in the direction of the school field.

The boys both sat together on the bleachers and was quickly joined by the pair, Johnny and Ten. 

They shouted along with the audience and cheered for their schools football team. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong to sit when he would stand up to cheer with the crowd. When Lucas looked over to check if his friends all made it, he waved to them. 

They all continued to watch the game until it was over and then the semester break officially started.

  
It was over a week since Taeyong had seen Jaehyun since the Jungs decided to travel abroad for the two weeks of semester break. 

They frequently called each other and texted now and then. 

Taeyong was beginning to wonder what they really were. Jaehyun nor him has ever specified if they were actually dating or just seeing each other. 

They chatted, sometimes held hands when they were alone and sweet talked. At school they always hung out together, but what exactly were they?

Taeyong was too afraid to ask, not wanting to pressure the younger or scare him off. But he needed clarity. 

It was night and Taeyong was currently laying on his bed and browsing through his social media.

While scrolling he paused when he saw a picture of Jaehyun with his family, they were at a fancy restaurant by the looks of it. 

_He looks so good._

Taeyong zoomed in on Jaehyuns face tracing his finger along his features. He sighed, he definitely missed the younger boy and wondered if he should call him or not. 

The timezones were a bit far apart and maybe Jaehyun would be asleep and almost waking by now. Just then he saw an incoming call from the boy.

_Shouldn't he be asleep?_

"Hello?" He asked with uncertainty. 

"Tae, come downstairs and open the door for me"

"What?"

_Open the door? Is he here?_

"I'm outside your house right now. Let me in."

Taeyong quickly hung up and hurriedly went down the stairs to open the front door. His heart was about to jump into his throat at the thought of Jaehyun being behind it. 

He unlocked the door and steadied his breathing which had become erratic from running down the stairs. 

He was met by Jaehyun with his small suitcase in hand. 

"Hey, baby" jaehyun said while winking with a mischievous smile. 

Taeyong immediately ran towards and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. 

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!" Taeyong shouted quietly trying not to make any noise as his mom was currently in her room upstairs and it was already late.

"I missed you so I came back early" the younger shrugged.

"W-what?" Taeyong felt his cheeks heat and a blush slowly crept over them. Fortunately for him, it was too dark for the younger boy to see.

"I'm serious, I missed you so I came a few days before my family. Also, I told them I had stuff to get done before school opens next week." Jaehyun smiled, his dimples contoured with the street light. 

"So, are you gonna let me in?" 

Taeyong processed the situation and realized that he would need to sneak him up to his room. 

"Uh...okay but be quiet. I think my mom is already asleep. I'll just tell her in the morning" 

Taeyong grabbed jaehyuns carrier and lead him up the stairs both taking quiet steps until they entered Taeyongs room which he made sure to lock the door behind them.

Jaehyun took in the olders room properly, the last time he was here was when Taeyong was sick. 

At that time he couldn't appreciate the details of the room and was only focused on taking care of the older boy. 

He noticed the most prominent colour being white and the room was neatly organized with a small study desk with books laid open.

There were posters of various bands and artists hung on the wall and a big galaxy painting above the bed frame. 

Jaehyun sat on the edge of the bed and then gazed at Taeyong who was busy looking through his drawers for something. 

"Here, you can wash up before bed" Taeyong said handing over a towel.

Jaehyun nodded and took it. He went to his bag to take out a change of clothes then Taeyong pointed him to the bathroom door and afterwards realized he didn't need to as Jaehyun had already been inside his room once. 

A few minutes later, Taeyong was finally finished setting up a spread and pillow on the floor. As he was about to get under the sheet, Jaehyun stepped outside the bathroom and was drying his hair with the towel.

"Where will I sleep?" The younger asked, confused as to why Taeyong was laying on the floor.

"On my bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

"Why not... together, on the bed?" The younger asked, smiling.

Taeyongs face was now red. He was too embarrassed to face the other boy. 

"But you're my guest..." he replied softly.

"We can both fit, Tae. And I'll feel bad if you sleep on the floor." then he whispered under his breath "not like its the first time anyway..."

Jaehyun plopped on the bed and tapped it signaling for him to come. 

"O-okay..." taeyong grabbed the bedding and moved towards the bed.

He went to his usual side and got under the sheets and Jaehyun came in beside him.

_I can't believe he's in my bed.... beside me._

Taeyong tried not to show that he was nervous, he was now alert and felt that his body had forgotten how late it was.

Jaehyun moved on to his side to face the older boy.

"You can relax, I won't eat you" he said while turning Taeyongs head to face him.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyongs face, etching his beauty into his mind. He was happy for the first time in his life because of someone else, it was new but he liked it.

He slowly moved his face towards the older boys.

Taeyong understanding what was happening shut his eyes tightly and gripped the sheet surrounding him.

He then felt the soft and cold moisture of the younger boys lips move against his dry ones. The smell of his vanilla scented shampoo was evident.

The two started to kiss each other slowly until the younger boy moved his body over the olders, lying on top of him and closing their distance.

Jaehyun trailed his lips along Taeyongs jawline slowly and found his way to his neck. Taeyong could feel him breathing into his neck then gently gnawing at his soft skin and branding him with kiss marks. 

"Jae.." Taeyong couldn't control his breathing any longer and shallowly inhaled. Jaehyun hummed into Taeyongs neck at the response and his courage grew stronger. 

He traced his hand down the older boys side following the curve and landing on his waist. Slowly the younger boy shifted the waistband of the others pants down slightly rubbing his thumb against the skin underneath. 

The feeling was electric, static waves moved throughout Taeyongs body until he came to realize where they were.

"J-jae, my moms in the room next door" taeyong struggled to get the words out.

Jaehyun let out a groan at the statement but paused his movement. He continued to breathe into the olders neck. 

After a few seconds he calmed down and moved to lay down beside the older boy. Jaehyun sighed loudly and pulled the other into a cuddle which Taeyong reciprocated placing his head on the younger boys chest.

They both laid in silence as Jaehyun ran his hand through the others hair, and stroked it calmly. This made Taeyongs eyes become heavy. 

"Tae" jaehyun called out quietly.

Taeyong hummed in response being too comfortable to speak.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

His eyes darted open to see the younger boy who stared at him. He suddenly smiled widely and nodded his head vigorously "yes, of course" he replied. 

They kissed once more before settling back into the comfortable position and drifting off to sleep. 

  
The next morning Taeyong woke up before Jaehyun, he figured he must be extremely exhausted from jet lag.

He went down the stairs and saw his mom.

"Morning, mom" he said and sat down at the table after stretching.

"Morning, Tae. You're up awfully early today."

"Yeah, oh I didn't get to tell you.. but a friend slept over....last night" he said cautiously.

"Oh? No problem, which one?"

"Uh... Jaehyun, the one from my new school"

His mom quickly raised her eyebrow as she spotted redness to Taeyongs neck.

"Friend, you say?" She asked cheekily.

"Y-yes" Taeyong then realized where his mom was looking and quickly hid his neck with his hand.

"Oh, I-I've been scratching a lot lately. I think m-my eczema is flaring" he explained and looked down at the table.

"Hmm.... then we should get that checked up on soon" she smiled briefly and played along.

Not long after, Jaehyun made his way to the kitchen from down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lee" he greeted Taeyongs mom with a bright dimpled smile.

"Oh, you must be Jaehyun. I've heard so much about you"

"Mom!" Taeyong said with a shocked look at how his mom was exposing him.

"All good, I hope" he chuckled and glanced over to Taeyong "morning" he said smiling at the older who shyly smiled back.

"Do you need help with anything" Jaehyun walked over to stand next to Taeyongs mom at the counter. 

"Oh, no you can sit right next to Tae" 

"Please, let me help" Jaehyun insisted.

"Well I was just about to fry some eggs. Would you like to help with those?"

"Sure!" 

The younger boy went to get the eggs from the fridge and took the pan Taeyongs mom was handing him. 

"Handsome and helpful! Maybe I should adopt you as my son instead" the mom joked. 

"Mom, don't forget you have an actual son" taeyong frowned and went to hug his mom. 

"Of course not, dear. I'll just have two" she winked.

Taeyongs eyes went wide.

\---

After they finished cooking they set the table and sat down to eat their meals. 

Taeyongs mom didn't waste the opportunity to spill on Taeyongs embarrassing childhood moments, which made Taeyong sulk and turn away.

Jaehyun found him adorable and continued talking with his mom for a while answering little questions she asked about himself. 

Once they were through eating, Jaehyun helped tidy up afterwards and then the two boys spent the rest of the day together in the living room watching some airing dramas.


	18. Once Again

It has now almost been a year since the two boys got together and the annual festival season was finally here once again. 

While being together with Jaehyun, Taeyong has gained more confidence in himself and now speaks his mind more often. Jaehyun mentioned this, especially when he would protest against the youngers advances. 

Jaehyun already made it to Taeyongs house to pick him up. He was currently sprawled across the bed while the older boy searched for clothes to wear.

He rolled over on to his stomach to stare at his boyfriend who was standing in front of the mirror sizing a few tops to see which one looked best.

"Can we not go? And just stay here?" The younger boy whined.

"No! You come over every weekend. The festival is only once a year." Taeyong said as he turned around to see his boyfriend looking up at him. 

"Ugh, but I wanna hang out with just us. I've been to that thing too many times." Jaehyun sighed.

"That was without me. We can always hang out another day, Jae. Just us two."

"Promise?" The younger boys eyes lit up and he gave his famous dimpled smile.

Taeyong went over to Jaehyun and rubbed his head. "Promise" he replied with a smile.

After Taeyong decided on the top he would wear he grabbed the rest of his clothing and was heading to the bathroom to get dresssed, "I'll only be a second, Jae"

Jaehyun nodded and laid his head down on the pillow, which he clutched beneath him. 

He hadn't realize that he fell asleep until he was awoken by Taeyong tapping his shoulder.

"Jae, I'm all ready. Let's go before it gets too late." The older boy uttered softly.

Jaehyun stretched his limbs before rolling off of the bed to stand. He followed behind his boyfriend as they went down the stairs.

Taeyongs mom spotted the two boys as they were heading to the front door. 

"Are you boys leaving now?"

They stopped in their tracks and faced the direction of the living room, where Taeyongs mom sat on the couch. 

"Yeah mom, we'll be back later"

"Okay. Oh, Jaehyun, are you coming over later for dinner?" 

"Of course, Mrs. Lee" the younger boy replied and smiled ear to ear. 

"Alright. Take care and have fun!" she waved them off.

"We will, Mom" Taeyong replied as they went through the door.

After locking the door, they got into Jaehyuns car and headed towards the festival. 

While in the car they held hands and Taeyong hummed to the music from the radio while gazing outside of the window at the scenic view. Some things never change, Jaehyun thought as he glanced over to his boyfriend. He smiled to himself and continued to focus on the road ahead.

  
Once they arrived at the festivals parking lot they parked the car and got out. As they walked to the entrance they spotted Johnny and Ten who had just walked in. 

"John, dude!" Shouted Jaehyun to get his attention. 

The taller turned around and with him Ten did also and immediately ran to Taeyong.

"Hey Ten" Taeyong smiled.

"Taeee! Aren't you excited? It feels like we're on a double date." Ten whispered into Taeyongs ear.

Taeyong giggled at Tens remark and they both walked behind their boyfriends who were busy chatting. 

The excitement of the festival hit Taeyong again, it was almost like he's seeing it for the first time. His eyes widened at the various booths and rides he could get on. 

Jaehyun noticed Taeyong wasn't at his side and turned around to see the older boy stuck in place, eyeing the surroundings. He smiled brightly at him and ran over to grab his hand, dragging him along. 

Since Jaehyun has already ridden every ride, he let Taeyong choose the ones he wanted to go on. After the older chose, he pointed to a pirate ship ride "I wanna ride that first" he said while grinning to the younger. 

"Alright, I'll get the tickets" Jaehyun said before he got up and walked towards the booth.

Taeyong took a seat beside Johnny and Ten who were also deciding what they should do. 

"Ten, what rides will you go on?"

"I'm not a fan of heights so there's not many options for me." The younger boy sighed.

"Oh, well we can hang and chat for a bit then." Taeyong said trying to encourage his friend.

"Nah, it's okay. Go and enjoy your date with Jae. John said we're gonna walk around and play some games soon." 

Taeyong frowned a little. Just then, Jaehyun walked back with the tickets to the rides they agreed on.

The two departed from their friends and set off to get on the pirate ship ride, Taeyong picked first. The older hopped from excitement as they were in the line. 

They got in their seats and Taeyong gripped the handle tightly as the ride swung back and forth. He felt the adrenaline rush and screamed. 

He released his grip off of the handle and held on to Jaehyun instead. The younger boy being concerned, held his boyfriends hand and placed it back on the handle to secure him. He let his hand linger on the older boys to give him some comfort. 

After they got off the Pirate ride they went on others like the carousel which Taeyong always enjoyed since he was a kid. They played a few games and before they knew it the time had already passed, they've been there for four hours already. 

"Jae, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Hmm...." The older said as he put his finger over his chin and looked around at the stalls around them.

"Doughnuts?" He said as the stall with the sugary pastries caught his eye. 

"No baby, you have to have something healthier" the younger boy chuckled. 

Taeyong began to pout and folded his arms. Jaehyun couldn't bear the adorable sight and eventually caved in.

"Okay, how about we get one doughnut and something else?" He suggested.

The older boy clapped as he beamed with joy. Jaehyun laughed and walked with him to the stall. 

"One doughnut....with sprinkles please" Jaehyun said to the server after he glanced over to Taeyong, who nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Taeyong stood beside his boyfriend, and as he got a load of the different sweets in the display he commented on how tasty they looked and rubbed his tummy. 

As the server was handing Jaehyun the doughnut, she glanced up at the taller dimple smiled boy, who was smiling politely at her while reaching over for the doughnut and paying for it.

Taeyong took his focus off of the display to catch the spectacle of the girl blushing over the sight of Jaehyun. Her eyes lingering too long for his taste. He immediately felt his appetite disappearing. 

Jaehyun turned to face Taeyong who was visibly upset, with furrowed brows, glowering at him.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy was confused.

"Nothing" 

Taeyong took the doughnut and turned on his feet walking away to a nearby bench to eat it. He forcefully took bites of the pastry and avoided looking at his boyfriend. 

"Tae, what's up with you?"

Taeyong remained silent while chewing the floury goods. Jaehyun was worried and scratched his head wondering what he did wrong. 

After a few minutes of Taeyong ignoring him he got up and walked off without saying a word. 

Taeyong was taken aback. He thought, maybe he overreacted and shouldn't have been so affected. Ultimately, he should have more faith in Jaehyun and ignore the thoughts that crossed his mind. 

However, the fact that Jaehyun used to date girls made him feel a bit insecure and no amount of happy moments could erase the doubts in his mind. 

What if it wasn't Taeyong? Would Jaehyun have fallen for another guy? Was it just because he was bored with his ex-girlfriend?

Taeyong never shared these thoughts aloud but they have been plaguing his mind a lot recently.

The older boy got up immediately to search for his boyfriend but since he was too slow to run after him, he got lost within the crowd. He began to dial Jaehyuns cell but got no answer.

Taeyong frantically ran from stall to stall, he even revisited the other spots they had stopped at earlier. Jaehyun was no where to be found.

_Oh no, did I screw it up?_

Taeyong spun around in a circle glancing the crowd and things around him hoping to spot the younger boy among them. Unfortunately he had no luck.

_Jae, where are you?_

As he peered over the crowd and saw the huge display clock, he saw that the festival was ending in an hour. 

He decided to try the ferris wheel line to see whether the younger boy would be there waiting. He joined the long line and waited, hoping that the other would come in time and meet him.

  
The line went by quicker than expected and Taeyong was finally at the top where they would load the passengers into the cabin. 

Taeyong tried calling the younger boy once more and it went straight to voicemail. He began to bite his nails and kept looking behind him for any sign of him. 

"Step right up, please" the conductor called.

"Oh? It's you again!" He said as he noticed Taeyong.

"Y-yes, it's me again." he replied nervously. 

"This time you have a partner, right?"

"Uh...." taeyong paused and glanced around again, still no Jaehyun.

He turned around and was smiling shyly at the conductor who was beginning to lose his patience. As he was about to say no, he felt a hand grip his.

Taeyong looked beside him to see Jaehyun panting and sweaty.

"Yes, he does!" the younger boy exclaimed.

Jaehyun had ran up the exiting stairs to reach to the top which was why Taeyong didn't see him coming. He had spotted the olders clothing from the bottom after searching for him.

The conductor clapped "oh, it's the same guy, wonderful! Come on and let's get this line moving"

The two boys stepped forward and after Jaehyun let go of Taeyongs hand, he felt his heart sank from the loss of contact.

Taeyong went inside first sitting on the left and Jaehyun followed sitting down on the right side. The door to the cabin was shut and they both looked in other directions.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Taeyong asked quietly. 

"It died, sorry about that."

"Oh...."

The cabin began to ascend upwards and the buildings and people became smaller and smaller as the distance got further.

They were both silent from the tension they felt. Not sure of what to say to make it go away.

Taeyong was again amazed at the view and he was about to stand up but remembered what happened the last time. Instead, he went nearer to the glass and peered down at the heightened perspective.

Jaehyun watched as the older boy behaved just like a kid, fascinated by such simple things. 

"You know, you're such a baby"

He caught the others attention who glanced over to him, cocking his head. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"You're amused by the littlest of things, it's really cute" the younger boy smiled at him.

Taeyong started to blush and looked away. He thought for a while, before finally speaking.

"Uhm...I'm sorry for the way I acted. I dunno what came over me." Taeyong kept his gaze focused away from Jaehyun.

"What did I do that made you act that way anyway?"

The older hesitated. He didn't want to appear petty. "I-I was jealous that you smiled at that doughnut girl and she was looking at you too long..." his voice trailed off.

The younger boy suddenly relaxed his posture and had a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"W-what? Why are y-you looking at me like that?" Taeyong stuttered.

"You're just so cute. Come here" 

Jaehyun patted the space next to him and taeyong slowly motioned over to sit beside him. 

By now the cabin had reached the top and was about to cease in motion for the five minutes.

"Tae, I want you to know that..." Jaehyun began.

He reached over to grab his boyfriends hand bringing it up to rest over the left side of his chest.

"You never have to be jealous... because this heart will never beat as fast as it does, for anyone else but you" the younger boy stared into the others eyes as he said each word.

Taeyong began to feel overwhelmed from his emotions as tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. 

Meeting Jaehyun has been a whirlwind of adventures and new experiences for him. He has done way more than he would have gotten the chance to if he'd stayed in Gyeongju.

"Taeyong, I love you" 

"I love you too, Jaehyunie" he hugged the younger boy tightly and they remained in each others arms for the rest of the five minutes.

As the cabin began to descend Taeyong was staring out of the glass once more to observe as the buildings grew in size. Jaehyun watched him quietly for a moment. 

"Hey, focus on me too" Jaehyun pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. He couldn't take it anymore. 

Taeyong turned his body to face Jaehyun who pouted like he usually would. He smiled at the younger boy and kissed him softly, until Jaehyun lengthened their kiss by holding the sides of Taeyongs face. 

After knowing each other they have both changed for the better. Although they still have a lot to learn, but as any couple who face obstacles in their relationship, they will overcome them together. 

Through this relationship Taeyong has become more at ease with himself and Jaehyun has finally found something worth fighting for. 

_This move wasn't so bad after all._

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> You can check my wattpad account @jaerontaemo for updates on more fanfics to read them ongoing.


End file.
